


Loki Rambles/Imagines

by blankdblank



Series: Loki Imagines/Rambles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: One of Tony Stark's latest inventions go awry leaving you injured and sent off to who knows where with Dr Banner and Loki. One thing though, you aren't fully conscious to your actions until two weeks later and you're wake up wearing a certain God of Mischeif's ring and no memories of what you've done.





	1. Loki the Goat

During his time on Earth Loki had quite unintentionally become one of your closest friends, making sure that you were always taken care of and made it home safe from your various jobs along with a few times being your own personal blanket-snuggle buddy when the weight of your days just slammed into you without restraint. Quietly curling around you and indulging you in your traits and quirks that he had deemed some of the most abhorrent features in Midguardians he had long looked down on them for, that somehow seemed impossibly endearing during his days of exile allowing him to be the Master of your fears and doubts giving him some sense of control over his diminished existence.   
You were strange but since the day you’d found him bloody and battered you were his claiming him as your friend even without knowing him, doing what you could to ease his transition allowing him your spare room that had recently been freed after your last roommate moved in with her boyfriend. His days mostly after his healing were spent with him just vanishing to do whatever he wished and returning to share a walk home with you in one of his various disguises before assisting you in making dinner for the two of you along with indulging you in your movie and television choices. Though unknown to you a good number of his days were spent shadowing you to calm his curiosity about your life and habits in his absence only deepening his wish to remain close to you and partly dreading his inevitable return to Asguard.  
.  
Once again you strolled through the paved streets leading to your apartment with your arm curled around Loki’s as he held his aloof gaze eyeing the same shop windows you passed, in your eyes tolerating your snuggling but in his admiring the full reflection of your smile as you clung to his side in your normal excited slightly swaying steps as through your exhaustion you filled him in on the mundane and yet somehow entertaining aspects of your day. The sun reflecting through the light brown curly hair paired with a trimmed mustache and beard from his disguise as your fingers gripped the arm of his silver cardigan over a pale green shirt with tight black jeans and boots under that still managed to compliment your tight purple sweater under your work shirt and the black jeans and bright green sneakers he’d gifted you for your birthday that you wore nearly everywhere.  
His same unmistakably blue eyes lingered on your reflection between brief attentive glances at you offering kind smiles thrown in during your conversation only leaving you when reaching your apartment so he could guide you up the steps nodding his head at your elderly neighbor petting her cat near the front window before showing you inside.  
His smooth voice sounded out as he locked the door behind you both and helped keep you steady while you removed your shoes, “I found something today.”  
You glanced up catching a glimpse of him mid shift before he added his boots to yours, “Really, what’s that?” Your mind raced as to what it could have been this time, his seemingly endless curiosity for this new world he had to claim for now always had him bringing you an endless list of discoveries.  
He stood tilting his head to the side before turning, “I’ll show you.” Your eyes scanned over his outfit that you finally realized as on of the many sets of clothes you’d bought in the year he’d been living with you that he never wore, only mimicked for his short trips to walk you home. His head turned as you gently pinched the side of his cardigan and tugged on it, something that normally made his illusions fade, only bringing a small smirk to his face at your growing smile that he’d actually worn your gift. You glanced back up to his face as he led you up the stairs to the second story where your rooms were catching his flash of a smile and twinkling eyes, “They’re far more comfortable than they appear. Thank you again for the clothes you’ve gifted me.”  
He fought a chuckle as you turned your head away trying to hide your cheeks flushing, he faced forward again to allow you the illusion that he had missed your reaction but glanced back again catching your eye as you replied, “Well I couldn’t just have you running around naked while I washed your leather suit.”  
His smile grew again as he faced forward again spotting your cheeks darkening at the image your own statement had brought on as your trip ended with him in your room heading for your bed allowing you to see the laundry he had folded, including the small plushie you had made, a small goat with an outfit resembling his leather outfit complete with a cape that he gently grabbed raising it to your eye level in a quick turn, raising an eyebrow and waiting for an explanation.  
His response he received however was a quick giggle from you causing him to draw in a deep breath and release it before you said, “It’s a plushie I made.”  
“I can see that. Quite impressively, though my real question, is why it is a goat in a suit resembling mine.” His body turning to collect the small imitation of his crown that you had made for it and removed for the washing, before facing you again, “Complete with a matching crown.”  
He fought to keep his straight face at your mouth twisting into a nervous smile he couldn’t help but adore, “Well it was either a goat or a cat,” His eyebrows rose again, “I needed one of you to add to my collection.” Glancing over at the other plushies you had made of several superheroes and a few fictional characters, those all being exact copies though, not animal representations of them. His eyes skimmed over the collection then back to the goat that he raised up another inch silently demanding a fuller answer drawing a sigh from you before you stepped closer collecting the goat from him cradling it carefully nearly making his smile break loose. “Oh come on, it’s adorable and you know it.”  
You moved to set it with the rest of your collection before joining him again as he let out a long breath, “I am an Asguardian Prince, Asguardian Princes are not adorable!” Your expression switched to an unbelieving playful glare silently saying Come on, even you don’t believe that, causing his face to twitch into a smile and fight to switch back only to lose, “I am far too old to be anything close to adorable!”   
Crossing his arms and glancing away hoping to retrieve his stern expression again only to smile larger at your giggle as you moved closer curling your arms around his middle resting your cheek along his upper arm shooting him the puppy dog eyes that always made him chuckle and break into a large smile no matter his mood, breaking him free through a chuckle relenting to his smile and curling his arm around your shoulders locking his eyes with yours.  
“Goats are impossible creatures. They can climb to heights others could only dream of, they’re obstinate and sometimes mischievous and most have a mean streak you don’t want aimed at you. It’s not an insult, you are an impossible creature,” his gaze deepening as his smile grew understanding your meaning, “And I know you can reach impossible heights.” Gently grabbing the crown from his free hand as he released you to add it to the goat only to freeze as you quickly pecked him on the cheek after rising to your toes as you set the small crown on his head and whispering, “And also impossibly adorable.” Before rushing out of the room catching a glimpse of his growing smirk before he grabbed the crown tossing it onto your bed and rushing after you.  
Your trip down the stairs ending abruptly as one of his doubles appeared before you with a smirk, “You really thought you could beat me?”  
It’s smirk grew as you stepped closer until you tapped it on the nose making it disappear as you headed towards the living room only to encounter four more all saying, “Oh come now, it’s not that easy to get rid of us.”   
Hearing his feet hit the last of the steps as you tapped the others in swift lunges as more kept popping up tapping your nose with the last one drawing a nervous giggle from you at it kissed your cheek only for you to turn feeling Loki’s arm curl around your back as his other hand slid across your cheek gently as he locked eyes with you in a deeply loving gaze softly saying, “You are the adorable one.”   
Slowly leaning in to press a gentle kiss to your lips that grew deeper as you raised a bit higher to your toes before breaking with both of your eyes still closed with his forehead leaning to rest against yours as his thumb traced across your skin before his fingers slid off of your cheek to make his crown appear in his palm.   
Leaning his head back to gently slide his crown onto your head with a soft smile watching as your eyes opened and you glanced up to the golden horns on your head before shooting him a playful glare making him chuckle before sliding his hand along your cheek again softly whispering, “Impossibly adorable,” before leaning in for another more passionate kiss causing the crown to slide back landing on the couch behind you as your body arched back at his hunched over frame with his other arm drawing you closer to his chest drawing another muffled chuckle from him as you curled your arms around his neck to hold him in the kiss.


	2. Loki x Pizza

Another aimless year had ended and as you finished the end of your shift, sighing as a note from Agent Coulson was dropped on your desk asking you to meet him in his office, you let out a huff as you glanced at the clock again deciding that you had absolutely no chance at making the New Years Party that someone was obligated to invite you to. Silently rejoicing the excuse to miss the party full of people who would merely stare at you the entire night while they quietly moved to the other side of the room, honestly Natasha and Bucky Barnes received a better welcome, and why someone would throw an all day New Years party made no sense to you.  
Through your nearly 4000 years on this planet you had only made four friends in this world and all of them were children, who were quickly told to avoid you once their parents found out what you were. Through the past few years the Xmen and SHEILD had joined together and the Professor had volunteered you for a chief spot on the new team, your first day had been more of the same, stares and distance followed by whispers. With the term mutant they were expecting a tail or like the beast a giant man covered in blue fur, but you were nearly completely ordinary, slim and slightly muscular but with feminine curves with long curly raven hair with piercing purple eyes and to slightly pointed teeth, and as for your abilities you had erased all traces of any record of them not wishing to have them well known.  
That was where the distance sprouted from, the unknown danger behind you, you could explode at any second like some living bomb or merely be able to blink and flick on the lights, but you preferred it that way, everyone assuming you had at least some mental abilities as when you did get sent on missions the others that went with you couldn’t remember what you had done at all, just knowing you had handled it.  
You made your way to the top floor passing the guards who flinched as you approached, quick to open the door for the large office as you reached it, you took in the interior of the sun filled room with very sleek furniture, seeing the Avengers all gathered in the room with the new recruit Bucky slumped in one of the chairs who’s eyes lit up as you entered, giving you a soft smile as you were one of the two people he truly trusted, trough his years if torture you had kept him sane, for the most part, healing his mind nightly and allowing him some escape, forming a link that couldn’t be broken allowing him to be the only person in SHEILD who has any clue as to what you are capable of, refusing to wipe his mind on your missions sealing his eternal trust for you. As Hawkeye moved out of the way you spotted Agent Coulson and Nick Fury both in a heated discussion that paused as they caught your blank gaze in their direction nearly ten feet away at the edge of the massive tacky carpet that Tony Stark had claimed to be from Ancient Egypt from the days of Cleopatra, he should stick to corporations and his inventions and stay out of the Skymall magazines.  
You waited for them to speak, in your normal habit, hearing Steve lean closer to Coulson and whisper, “You’re sure about this?”  
Coulson gave a quick nod as he plastered on his smile after clearing his throat and walked a few feet closer and stopping as he clasped his hands together in front of him as he always did to try and hide his nerves around you, “Miss Jaqi, how is your day going?”  
You noticed the corner of his eye twitch as he finished his question, “The same as every other day since I was sent here.”  
He nodded making his smile grow, rubbing his palms together as you heard Thor struggling to control something behind the obnoxiously tall Steve, while still keeping your eyes on Coulson, “Good, good…I have a favor to ask you, there is someone I would like you to keep an eye on for me, if you wouldn’t mind that is.”  
His eyebrows rose as if expecting some sort of reaction from you, freezing his face in place as you blinked twice, “Who?” Growling internally at yet another tedious task being forced on you.  
He turned and held out his hand behind him cuing Steve to move aside as Thor jerked his brother with his hands bound and his mouth covered in some Asguardian device, Thor let out a grunt as Loki tried to pull out of his grip again before turning him to face you causing him to freeze and his whole body to relax to the shock of the Men around you.  
Thor, “My Brother. Our prisons are in need of some mending and I was told you are the person to guard him for me.” Giving his Brother a curious glance at his new relaxed state at the sight of you, himself feeling drawn to you for some reason, not knowing why, silently reassuring himself that his brother had never sided with a Midguardian before so you couldn’t be an ally to his devious plots.  
“For how long?”  
Thor’s eyes ran to your long hair as you pulled a thin piece of it in front of your shoulder and started braiding it slowly in an intricate weave, “A few months perhaps, at least in the time for this world. Do you consent to his care?”  
Their eyes all darted to Bucky as he had silently joined your side offering a small blade from his pocket to you, their eyes all followed as you added a quick knot to the top of your braid and cut it just above it before returning the blade to Bucky. Fighting not to gasp as the cut braid turned to metal and your hair grew back to it’s original length, curling as it grew before you walked over to Loki who’s gaze was still entirely focused on you, silently looping it around his wrist twice and knotting it again, their eyes running down Bucky’s Non Metal arm and spotting a similar one as you tapped his wrist locks and they dropped to the floor before gently, “I consent.” As they all flinched and stared at Loki expecting him to try and escape, but seeing him rubbing his wrists and stay in place before bowing his head to you slightly and glancing a his brother who was still watching him as he gripped Mjolner.  
They all looked back to you, “Is that all?”  
Coulson’s eyes darted between you two, forcing out another smile, “Well, as you’ll be seeing to Loki here, consider yourself on vacation, paid of course, with a raise.”  
You nodded and looked at Loki who had started staring down at you, eying you closely, seeing your black wedge heels and your tight black jeans with pale green button down shirt with sleeves rolled up at the elbow with a tight grey vest buttoned over it, silently admiring your ability to render them all speechless including his brother, curious as to why these people who were meant to protect their world were so terrified of you but silently happy at your releasing his wrists. Thinking to himself, “Now to just get this mouth piece off.” And somewhere deeper in his mind knowing he had seen you somewhere before, trying to piece where.  
His eyes met yours again as you asked, “Are you hungry?”  
He shook his head “No.”  
You blinked again and he noticed you hadn’t taken a breath since you had entered to room, “Is there a reason he’s muzzled?”  
Thor nodded, “To keep him quiet.”  
You caught Loki rolling his eyes as Bucky added, “They don’t trust what he says.” Making you catch the spark in Loki’s eyes as he smirked as best as he could at Bucky’s true statement. You looked up at the supposed trickster as he was still gazing at Bucky and tapped the mouthpiece making it fall off, making him gasp at the sudden loss of weight on his jaw as his hand slid across his exposed mouth rubbing it softly as you handed it to Thor who refused to claim it, halfway shouting, “Why would you do that?!”  
Loki looked at his brother, “I think the better question is how she did it, brother.”  
You glanced up at the blonde, “I won’t need it.” As you turned and headed for the door, when you reached out for the handle they all stared in shock as Loki started to slide closer to you unable to control himself. Bucky chuckled, “The leash will get longer as she trusts you more.” As he turned to walk with you waving to Steve, “Later Steve.”  
…  
Loki reluctantly started following, quietly enjoying his small freedom as his curiosity grew he walked closer to the quiet pair in front of him as he passed freely through the halls the guards scrambled around you three as nearly everyone you passed all rushed to their phones to call out an alarm that Loki was loose. Loki walked closer to you, now nearly a step behind you two as you entered the elevator, you saw the faces of the guards popping up on the screen of the elevator shouting, “The prisoner has escaped! Surrender and you will not be harmed!!” As they had obviously not been informed that you were his new Guard, Loki chuckled as he heard another man behind the Guards call out, “I can’t get the elevator to stop!!”  
“Shut off the power!!” You heard the entire building get shut down as the elevator continued to move, Loki glanced down at you feeling a slight pulse coming from you, smirking down at you, saying smugly “Perhaps they should have informed the guards first.”  
“Shoot first, ask questions later seems to be the running theme here, same as always…”  
You heard the building power up again and heard a muffled shouted announcement from Fury over the intercom, Bucky chuckled, “There it is.”  
As you reached the main floor you caught the stares of everyone on the floor as the doors opened, all gathered around the elevator, as they saw you lift your foot to move they all scattered and avoided your gaze but still stared at the so called prisoner walking out freely behind you.  
You quietly led him through the streets, catching a few stares from the people around you but not the screams you had expected, noticing why as you reached a corner waiting for the light to change and caught the reflection of Steve behind you and Bucky by your side. He shot you a smirk as he caught the reflection as well, “Thought it’d be easier to transport me without the screams and panicking public.”  
“Who says I’d let them see you, in their eyes you’re walking alone, Captain America.”   
His eyes darted down to you in shock as you started to cross at the green light, “Really, and where exactly am I headed then?”  
“My place.”  
“Hmm…”  
He quietly followed you to a seemingly abandoned part of the city, eying the large brick coated building that was nearly ten stories, quickly heading up the large staircase out front to a blank wall with a bricked in archway, his mouth dropping open slightly as he felt your hand grip the strap across his chest and you walked through the bricks as he caught Bucky slipping through as well as he slid his hand on your shoulder gently before himself being pulled through. Feeling you drop his strap as he turned and pressed against the solid wall behind him before turning as he dropped his disguise and hurried up the stairs you both were climbing to join you, partly excited at what else you had here. You gave him the tour as Bucky started up the oven and pulled out the pizza pans, giving him an entire floor to himself, fully furnished with a few books on Asguard which you informed him you had purchased from a Beserker who had hidden here after his last mission. He happily accepted your small library giving him a small taste of home, curious why you had kept them from SHEILD as they could easily be turned into weapons for them, and followed you as you showed him the gym floor, your library which took up an entire floor with several books from other races which you had also kept hidden from SHEILD, telling him the pool was on the bottom floor behind the parking garage and the top floor was yours with the floor under it being Bucky’s a few floors above his.  
“So, I just stay here?”  
You turned to look at him letting out a breath, causing him to realize you had started breathing when you entered your home, “If you like, since I seem to be on vacation, you may join me for walks if you like, or maybe go exploring a little, it’s been a while since I went back to Greenland.”  
“You would take me on walks…”  
“You’re not a pet, if you want to go somewhere let me know, you’re going to be back in a cell soon enough, may as well enjoy your freedom, just don’t break anything on purpose.”  
“Why are you doing this?” His face softened as did the gaze from his piercing blue eyes.  
“Because I’m one of the monster’s they all fear.”  
His head tilted to the side as he kept his gaze, “You don’t look like a monster.”  
“You were a Prince in Prisoners shackles, looks can be deceiving Your Majesty.” You turned and headed to the kitchen as he followed.  
“Will you help me get back home, not to my cell…but…”  
“Follow the rules and they will hand you your throne willingly.”  
“What rules?”  
“Don’t break anything, try not to hurt anyone.”  
“That’s it?”  
“For now, yes. Enjoy your time out of your cell.”  
…  
For the first few days he followed you around with one of his books you had left in his library, happily reading and re reading through them until he had finished them. Each day seeing you far more relaxed than he had seen you before, spotting Bucky a few times and watching as he could leave freely, sure to follow you on your walks and your shopping trips, curious at how many pizzas you would buy along with the large amount of other ingredients you would buy. As the next week started his mood shifted and he grew more and more frustrated, refusing to leave his floor and still on his hunger strike from when you brought him home, until one day you heard him tossing his furniture and cussing loudly. You stopped Bucky before he could run up there, letting out a groan as you headed upstairs.  
Entering quietly seeing him gripping the desk ready to flip it as you grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him in the back with it, stunned he turned around and stared at you wide eyed, “You hit me!!” Looking down to your hand then back to your eyes with a slight glare, “With a pillow!”  
You raised your finger, “One rule, one simple rule.” You hit him with the pillow again, “Don’t, *whack* break, *whack*, Anything On Purpose!!” *Whack, Whack*  
He gave you a sterner glare, “You think you can just hit me with a pillow, you…you…Midguardian?!”  
You whacked him again, “I just did!” Causing a small group of feathers to fly out. “Now I don’t care if you’re mad, I get it, you can skulk around, you can get mad, JUST DON”T BREAK MY THINGS!!”  
“You can buy more, they should be paying you enough.” He said snarkily as he turned and walked a few steps away from you.  
“I MADE THEM!! IT TOOK ME CENTURIES TO BUILD THIS HOUSE AND FILL IT TO MY LIKING!!”  
He turned back to you eyeing the furniture he had damaged, his shoulders dropping slightly, “I didn’t..”  
“No you didn’t. Let’s just pretend for a minute, this was Asguard, this is your throne room, I wouldn’t just walk in and start trashing the place, one, because I’m sure I’d be killed or thrown out or something, and two, because it’s yours, I don’t know what work went into pulling it all together, it’s a respect thing. This house is my Asguard, that bracelet might seem like a chain to you, but it’s not, it’s to let THEM feel safe, you want to leave, leave, go where you want. I’m not a guard that chain is so I can know when you need help, when you’re hurt. All of this…well..I’m not going to say it, because I know it’s a cruel thing to say…”  
His face went sterner as his heart dropped lower, “Say what you like, I deserve it.”  
“I knew your Mother.” His eyes opened wider and you caught his bottom lip quiver before he bit the back of it to stop it, unable to hide the heartbreak in his eyes, “She wouldn’t want you like this. You deserve to be home, free at home.”  
You could hear the tremble in his voice, “How do you know my Mother?” Unable to use the past tense still about her.  
“She saved my life, a long time ago.” You waved your hand and your furniture went back into place and pieced itself together as he watched it all as a few tears rolled down his cheeks before looking at you again. His lip shook again and he sat gently down on his couch staring at the floor as another rolled down the same trail along his cheek.  
“Her birthday is tomorrow. There was going to be a celebration.” His voice broke, “I planned everything months ago.” You sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back, making him tense at first them relax against your touch, eventually curling up against you and in your arms as you leaned against the arm of the couch. Stroking his back as he quietly hugged you as tears rolled down his face. After nearly an hour he got his voice back, speaking softly, “Odin changed it, there’s going to be a lanterns release, and harps playing her favorite songs, and a feast with dancing after.”  
“Would you like to go?”  
He tilted his head so his tear filled eyes could meet yours, “I’m a prisoner here.”  
“Technically, I’m your Guard, and seeing as I am on vacation and can come and go as I please.” His head rose up a bit as he propped himself up on his elbow with hope rising in his eyes, “You are in my care after all, so if I should go to Asguard, you would have to go.”  
He sat up and wiped his cheeks as he thought before slumping his head again, “They would kill you for bringing me back.”  
You leaned forward and whispered, “If they saw you.” His eyes met yours again as a small smile formed across his face and a tiny spark in his eyes followed.  
“You would sneak me back home for My Mother’s celebration?”  
“If you wanted. You did work so hard on it.”  
“I will not forget this when I am King.” You nodded and got up to leave as he gently grabbed your elbow stopping you, “Will you stay, please?” You sat back down as he slowly laid back down against you, letting you get comfortable and stretch out around him as he wrapped his arms around your middle again as you rubbed his back again he whispered, “Thank you.”  
You held him through the night as he slept, curling tighter around you as you hummed quietly a song that had been trapped in an old memory of his, dreaming of the first time he spotted you, sitting on a hill in Asguard humming with your hair blowing in the wind as you looked out at the Rainbow Bridge and the stars behind it, as a child he often sought you out, watching as you would hum into the starlight wishing he knew why you had such a sadness in your eyes, until a few weeks later when you marched to battle and never came back.  
You woke and both got ready, he smiled as he caught sight of you in a gown he had spotted you in once in his childhood, out of fashion now but still gorgeous on you, smiling as he took your hand, after a few seconds of dizziness he was back in a back hallway leading to the large throne room, wrapping your hand around his elbow as he led you to the staircase where he normally stood. Heimdall sensed him as you both entered and was about to sound the alarm when he spotted you, relaxing at his old friend, Loki caught your shared gaze and glanced at you curiously. You looked up at the Prince and gave him a small smile that he returned before taking his old place as you took the step below him, as Odin entered he caught your familiar scent and glanced to where you were standing, your former spot from ages ago saying softly, “Jaqi?” Loki caught the gaze of the crowd turn to you as you appeared in their view, then to Odin as he held out his hand, you quickly lifted your dress a bit and climbed to his side accepting his hand, “My dear friend, thank you for coming, She would have wanted you here.”  
Thor started breathing heavily as he spotted you before walking to your side attempting to grab your shoulder until Odin caught his arm quietly shouting as he leaned in closer to his son, “What are you doing?!”  
“Father, I left Loki in her care. He could have fled.” Turning to you, “I should have never..”  
Odin raised his hand to stop him and turned to you asking softly, “You brought him for this?”  
“She is still his Mother.”  
He nodded, and grabbed Loki’s helmet from a stand beside his Throne and handed it to you, “I am glad you brought him for this. I will leave him to your care.”  
You turned to Loki who’s mouth was open slightly as he was listening, closing it as you walked back to his side, hearing the crowd notice his appearance and bow their heads timidly as you helped him fix his hair before he pulled on his helmet, then taking your place to see Thor fighting back a growl as Odin handed him his helmet to wear before taking his place opposite you both. He smiled with tear filled eyes as he heard his Father’s heartfelt speech including his childhood and adding how honored he was to have her closest friend back again to honor her that night. Heading outside for the lantern release before having the feast.  
After taking his normal seat as you were placed between him and Odin for dinner so he could speak to you through the meal, Thor had relaxed at learning how close you were with his Mother, quietly enjoying his Brother easing into his relaxed self, wondering how a week with you had calmed him so easily, both removing their helmets as you all took your seats.  
After dinner you all filed back into the Throne Room as Odin froze as he would normally start the dances with Freya, hearing their song play his eyes dropped to the ground as his fists clenched as he fought back the tears, his attention darting to you as you slid a small stone from a pocket on your dress, blowing on it to make it glow then tossing it to the center of the empty floor showing a trapped memory glowing brightly, Him and Freya on their wedding night, dancing to this song. He took in shaky breath as he watched it play through whispering, “So beautiful..”, you caught Loki and Thor wiping away tears with the rest of the Kingdom as Jane’s eyes were cast down at the floor while wrapped in Thor’s arms, feeling Loki’s hand curl around your wrist and slide down your hand gently before gripping it gently as Odin placed a shaky hand on your shoulder as the song ended and the memory faded as the stone flew back to you you placed it gently in his hand. He gripped it tightly as he nodded and wiped his stray tear as the next song started and he went back to his Throne as he placed the stone in his pocket. You turned your head as Loki leaned in closer to you whispering, “Care to dance?” As he spotted his Brother leading his love to the floor.  
“I’m a bit rusty.”  
“And I am chained, so this should be interesting to watch.” Letting out a quick chuckle as you let out quiet chuckle at his comment before nodding and he led you into place before leading you in the dance. Keeping you close and his smile growing as you couldn’t fight your smile at how long it had been since your last dance, the room all noticing the chuckling Prince as he helped you through the new intricate moves, once as a young man unwilling to tolerate anyone who didn’t have the moves perfected. All assuming the Prince had finally grown, just as Thor had to, easing you quickly into the new changes from your distant past home. Through your third dance he spoke out through chuckles, “You’re not rusty at all, the moves have simply changed.”  
“Oh now I just feel old.” Making him laugh louder as you let out a giggle as you missed a new turn and bumped into his chest, as the dance finished he gave you a bow as you gave a slight curtsy, both fighting your laughter as he gently reached out and led you out for a walk, where he privately gave you a lesson on a few more dances that were going to come up before leading you back and you both proudly showed off your much improved dancing though still unable to stop your giggling as he insisted on telling you every joke he could think of, hoping to keep you smiling through the night. As the night kept on going Odin’s heart mended slightly as he saw his adopted Son as the Man he had wished him to turn into, still having to follow his punishment for a bit more time before pulling him back into his place again, quietly hoping that his ties to you were growing to be more than just his jailor, knowing he would need a woman like his Freya to help him rule.  
As the dancing ended for the night you hugged Odin gently before he tottered off to bed after giving his Sons one armed hugs pulling them both against his chest and nodding to Jane, you both waved goodnight to Thor and Jane as they went to bed. You turned again as Thor turned around and called out, “Loki!” As he turned he was wrapped in a large rough hug which he gently returned, “I love you Brother! I am glad you were here today, I am sorry I did not consider keeping you here for this, please, someday I hope you forgive me.”  
Loki whispered back, “I love you Brother. Consider it forgotten.” Thor nodded as he broke the hug gripping his shoulders slightly before nodding to you again and rejoining Jane.  
Loki turned and offered you his elbow as he led you on another walk through the gardens and one of his hidden paths as he led you out to a familiar hill, taking off his cloak for you both to sit on, you brushed your dress around you as you knelt and sat next to him. He smiled as he looked out over the Rainbow Bridge looking at all the stars, “This is the last place I saw you, you used to come out here and hum for hours, you always looked so sad.”  
“When I was a child my home was destroyed, my people were killed and I was sold. After a few months your Mother, who enjoyed a bit of mischief herself as a girl snuck out to the Rainbow Bridge, somehow landed in my captives village. She spotted me hiding from my owner, brought me back here, she was the only person who wasn’t afraid of me.”  
“Why did you leave?”  
“There were Beserkers who chose to stay, I had to Guard them, I was the only one Odin trusted with it.”  
“Do you miss your home?” His eyes glanced over your face searching for an answer, hoping he could help you through your pain as you had helped him.  
You turned to look him in the eye meeting his soft gaze, “I don’t remember it really, just bits and pieces. I remember the music though, there was always music.”  
“If you ever want to talk about it we can.”  
You gave him a small smile, “I’ll remember that.”  
You both kept a quiet gaze at each other for a few moments before he smiled larger and looked down at his hands then back up to you as he started to stand, “We should get back.” Offering you his hand which you accepted as you stood, stepping off his cloak which he quickly grabbed as you dropped his hand and laid it over his shoulder after shaking it gently. He grabbed your hand which you held out asking, “Ready?”   
He responded with a nod, stumbling a step as you appeared back in your house, thankful for you steadying him, chuckling then saying, “Not as bad the second time.”  
“I’m gonna go change.”  
As you reached the door you heard him call out, “You look gorgeous tonight, forgot to tell you earlier somehow.”  
“Thank you, Prince Loki. You look Magnificent as always.” As you left the room, giving him a small smile as you turned away.  
He found you again downstairs in the kitchen pulling out a pizza from the oven as your movie started, smiling as he saw you in your large loose t shirt and your shorts that went to your mid thigh, wearing the pajama pants you had gotten him along with the long sleeve green shirt he still had with him from his time in jail back home, one of his most comfortable shirts. He caught the smell of your pizza, he had never been one for Midguardian food so naturally he refused it as he could go months without eating. As you spotted him you said, “I was going to watch a movie, and I made pizza…which you probably don’t want…” Quickly slicing it and sliding a piece onto your plate and heading for the couch, he quietly joined you, sitting nearly right against you, wondering which mix of nonsense was on top of your so called pizza today, glancing at your plate as you slid the pizza to the end of the plate and taking a bite before catching his stare as he sniffed at your pizza trying to figure out what the scent was.   
“Would you like a bite?”  
“What’s on it?”  
“Pulled Pork, with BBQ sauce and stuffed crust.”  
“Stuffed with what?” As he gently poked the puffy crust.  
You let out a giggle and said, “Cheese.”  
“Hmm…I’ll try a bite.” Taking the plate from you and mimicking your actions to eat from the same spot as you stopped him.  
“Wait.” Turning the pizza on the plate so the corner with the toppings and the stuffed crust was, “If you’re only gonna take one bite you gotta try it all, the crust and the toppings.”  
He gave you a curious glance before giving a quiet hmm, then taking a bite and lowering the plate as he chewed with a look on his face as if he was trying to solve a puzzle, finally raising the plate and taking another bite from your spot from earlier, before setting it in your hands again and heading to the kitchen.  
You heard him rummaging through the fridge for another pizza like it, finding it and holding it up over his head to read it, mimicking how he’d seen you make them before, biting his lip until he heard you call, “375 degrees.” He nodded and headed for the oven, raising his hand to his lips as he set down the pizza on the counter, he never paid attention to this part eyeing the small screen surrounded with buttons and arrows, “Hit bake, then the up arrow till it reads 375 then hit start.” He nodded and followed the instructions smiling at his small accomplishment as it beeped in confirmation of his actions.  
He spun in a small circle as he mumbled, “Cutting things…cutting things…”  
“The scissors are in the knife stand, the ones with the loops.”  
He nodded and quickly found them, following your actions for cutting the plastic and setting the pizza on the pan, returning the scissors and heading back to the couch to sit next to you with his happy grin as he tapped his thighs with his hands as he waited for the beep signaling the oven was ready.   
Happily jumping up as it did and placing the pizza in before heading back to your side again, taking another bite from your pizza after bringing you another slice, smiling as you set the alarm on your phone. Trying to understand what your movie was about but still mostly focused on his pizza, not realizing he’d leaned completely against your side until he jumped up to get his pizza, walking in a small circle before finding the oven mitt and pulling it out. And shutting off the oven before cutting it and pulling two slices onto his plate, finally getting into the movie when he got back after asking a few questions when Bucky and Steve came over. Steve gave Loki a second glance as he sat on the small sofa, next to Bucky, next to yours, Loki glanced over at him happily, “I made a pizza if you want some…oooh I can make another one if you want.”  
Steve glanced at you curiously then back to Loki, “I’m not hungry, but thank you.”  
As Steve tried to focus on the movie he kept glancing over at Loki who didn’t seem to be much of a prisoner at the moment, and Loki ignored the obvious and took the chance to explain what they had missed in the movie before giving him a quick smile before taking a sip of the drink you had opened for him. When Loki went to the restroom Steve leaned in closer to you, “He is supposed to be your prisoner you know.”  
“Technically, I’m supposed to be watching him, and keeping him in my care, that includes food, if you wanted him in jail you should have sent me to a jail with him.”  
Bucky tapped his friends arm, “He’s not that bad, besides, it’s a safe place here.”  
Steve looked at his friend, “For who?!”  
You answered with a slightly more serious tone, “For monsters.”  
Steve looked back at you and it finally clicked in his mind how you had bonded so easily with Bucky and he did with Loki. He scooted back in his seat and watched the movie before standing as Loki came back, turning to him, “I think I will take a slice after all.”  
Loki nodded and went to get it for him as you slid a drink over to him which he happily accepted with a, “Thank you.”, giving one to Loki as well and watching as he curled back up beside you as he grabbed his plate again, making sure you had enough before continuing on his slice.


	3. Prince Charming

Loki beaten and bruised in search of a hiding place sneaks into the nearby theatre claiming an empty seat in the back during a run through for the musical Cinderella.  
For months he’d been your unofficial tenant after you’d found him randomly sprawled our across your couch coating it with blood from his slowly healing knife wounds. Day after day he wondered where you’d go off to. And today on his usual fleeing from Tony Stark who refused to accept that he was living here peacefully he found you leaping and dancing through one of the opening numbers.  
Leaning back a smile ran across his face realizing you were the lead. Somehow his title of Prince and former King of Asgard kept leaving your lips against his protests, paired with a wall he’d watched you build around yourself not allowing the feelings he knew you’d had for him to grow. Reading through a discarded booklet about the play he spotted the former lead from the former years production curled in the Princes’ arms and another where a gentle kiss was traded.  
Glancing back at the stage his fingers slid across his lips as a glare formed at the actor walking out to perform his first number. Thankfully for him each kiss was marked and saved for the night of as his plan started to form. Each morning he would feign sleep and follow you yet again in disguise claiming his same seat memorizing each move and number until the second phase came into play.  
Unsure of how, the main actor would fall prey to disaster after disaster leaving him fleeing from the production conveniently on the same day the Director had run into an unknown performer with strikingly blue eyes under brushed back red hair and a matching trimmed beard and mustache on a sturdy tall figure who just happened to know all the steps and lyrics to this version of the classic.  
Dinner came with you slumping through the door with a huff wondering how your new partner would be claiming the seat Loki led you to behind the already set out dinner he’d prepared, ready to hear all your troubles as usual. Respecting your choice still not to tell him what you did for a living before he watched you slowly trudge off to bed just ready to have the day over with.  
…  
Again in the same lines ready for the opening number you all turned as the director called out introducing the new lead, one that nearly drew a growl from you as you tried to reign in your fiery glare as he couldn’t help but chuckle and grin at you. Lapping up each delicious second with you in his arms anxiously waiting for the night of to claim the kisses he prized above all else.  
Stepping aside you waited as he stood for the measurements to make sure his costume was altered to fit him properly, his grin grew as he crossed the distance to your side leaning against the wall just inside the doorway you were waiting in to say, “You could have told me you performed.”  
“I..”  
“You have an amazing voice and you’re impossibly talented.”  
Your voice cracked as you shifted to allow the seamstress in again then turn to rejoin the others at the Directors call. Hours later you walked home again with the disguised Prince at your side curiously eyeing you as to why you still hadn’t spoken to him bringing a curious feeling that this plan might not have been the best idea, thinking he might have damaged your trust or hurt your feelings possibly.  
Following you inside and locking the door behind him Loki entered the living room just in time to take a pillow to the chest, “You Followed Me?!”  
He raised his hand with finger extended trying to speak only to get another blow drawing a nervous chuckle from him as his disguise broke. Catching the third he nervously chuckled again, “I did not, intentionally, find where you worked. Stark cake after me and I hid in the theatre.”  
“So you just magically go from watching-“ you gasped, “You’re the one that got Santiago to quit?!”  
Again his finger raised and he chuckled again as you grabbed another pillow and whacked him with it as he hid behind the one still clutched in his hands. “The first two yes, he fell off the platform on his own.”  
Huffing again you dropped the pillow and turned to go to your room only to stop with the sturdy arms curling around your middle and gently turning you to rest his hands on your sides, locking his eyes with yours, “I did not mean to hurt your feelings or your trust. But you do deserve a better stage partner than that man. One fall and he runs. You could stab me through and I’d still continue the show.”  
You rolled your eyes crossing your arms, “You’re lucky you can sing and dance or I’d be really pissed.”  
He smirked, making it harder not to smile in return, “My Mother had us perform each Yule time for the Kingdom. Music is a large part of our culture.” You sighed again and he gently stole a kiss on your cheek, “Besides, my motives were instinctively selfish, I couldn’t just keep watching you in that man’s arms.” His hand rose to gently stroke your cheek, “You are so very much more to me than just my land lord.” Leaning in closer to timidly press a gentle kiss that grew longer as you leaned in breaking your hands contact with your arm to curl your fingers under one of the leather straps across his chest to pull him closer. Eventually leading to him raising you to sit on the couch curled in his arms working his lips against yours as long as you allowed until a knock at your door drew a growl front the Prince when you went to answer it.  
A scream later Stark was tackled trying to grab the net you’d been tangled in by Loki while the blonde giant at your side dropped to his knees from your kick to his stomach. Several shouting minutes later you’d freed yourself and shoved Stark to the staircase and stopped his following lunge gripping his ear tightly and lectured him about respecting your house and privacy before you shoved him out of the house. Only a glare caused the young teen that had followed to raise his hands and walk out with a brief wave and apology before you slammed the door allowing the apologetic blonde to speak with his Brother.  
Turning you heard Thor say, “I tried to tell them but he found the posters after seeing you together and followed you here.”  
Loki, “There’s no motive, no plan. I’m performing and staying here. Now if you don’t mind we were in the middle of a discussion.”  
Thor turned to you stopping and dropping his eyes to your pointed finger, “And you tell net boy that if he bothers me or him again I’m headed to his precious tower and breaking all of his precious toys and tying his blonde bombshell up in a net for him to find off in the desert.” Your front door was kicked in and you turned saying “even better.” Bending to grab Mjolner dropping the Princes’ jaws as Tony took a staggering step back as his mask slicked back revealing his stunned expression when your body was encased in lightning and thick intricate shining armor.  
Pointing the weapon straight at his face your steps and glare drove him to walk backwards with hands up down the steps to your door and across the sidewalk, “I’ll replace that. And consider Loki left alone.” Flashing a timid smile backing into the car parked behind him as Steve and Natasha stood by the chuckling Clint with Peter poking out his head from behind the archer’s back.  
Stopping your steps you smirked at him saying, “See, Now was that so hard?” Turning again to walk back inside flipping Mjolner to rest in your palm for Thor to accept as you walked past him sparks receding as your armor faded.  
Glancing back at you then back to Thor Loki patted his stunned brother’s back, “See you on opening night.”  
Thor walked down the stairs to climb silently into the car trying to understand what had just happened as the others watched Loki prop the door back up as Tony called for a replacement as the mischievous Prince trailed you to your kitchen.  
“I can’t answer-.” Your words were cut off as he lifted you onto the counter and crashed his lips into yours again drawing a muffled giggle from you as he pulled you closer to his chest.


	4. Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Tony Stark's latest inventions go awry leaving you injured and sent off to who knows where with Dr Banner and Loki. One thing though, you aren't fully conscious to your actions until two weeks later and you're wake up wearing a certain God of Mischeif's ring and no memories of what you've done.

Racing through the offices in the floor you worked on in the Stark Tower your feet came to a skid as Mr Stark, in his full Iron Man suit, came into full view with a grin aimed at the control in his hand that drew your eyes to the now powering up machine on your left. Before you could gasp, scream or anything of the sort a tall leather clad figure curled around yours right as a large blast sent you and your cover hurling into another body that joined you in your rolling crash in the center of a desert.

…

Furrowed brows loomed through Stark tower as all hands were on deck trying to find you three, all being monitored by Thor, pacing furiously as he imagined each and every terrible outcome for his Brother, his last piece of home. Frozen in place his eyes landed on Tony who clearly stated to himself, “I don’t see what the business is with finding the girl at all. Anyone could handle my files and artifacts. Nothing special.”

In an equally as stunned gaze Dr Strange glared at the billionaire stating, “You have no idea what sort of creature she is do you? You have no idea what you’ve triggered with that explosion!”

Tony’s brow raised as he stated, “She was born to Reba McGarroll, age 14. Put into foster care, sure she went to great schools but other than that there’s nothing spectacular about her.”

Thor’s eyes rose to the screen across from him and he stated with a pointed finger, “Make that bigger!”

Averting their attention to the image being shared with all the other screens at their first sighting of you their jaws dropped at what you three were doing and where you were. Dr Strange continued, “Congratulations Mr Stark. You’ve managed to create an inhibition triggering explosion with your device.”

Mr Stark, “What does that mean?”

The Doctor’s eyes met his and he stated, “It means, they do what they want, and we can’t stop them.”

…

Soft breaths coated your neck from the heavy body resting across your chest using you as a pillow. Bright light filled the room around you as your eyes drew the familiar space of your bed into your attention as the soft chiming from your phone on your bedside table urged your cautious reach for it. In a struggle against the tight arms around your middle holding you in place your fingers inched it to your reach allowing you to shut off the alarm before your eyes widened at the date across the screen. In a hushed tone you whispered, “What the..” With fingers dancing across the screen you confirmed the date in your calendar app causing your free hand to grip the clothing across the back of the person above you giving them a shake earning an irritated grumble from him.

His sleepy gravely voice muttering, “I’m sleeping, go away Thor..”

Widening your eyes your hand gripped tighter and you raised his torso from your chest causing his eyes to squint open with another irritated grumble that broke as you said, “Loki…” His eyes blinked wider and scanned over you with a just as puzzled gaze taking in your thick beaded and poofy sleeveless corseted gown and your dark curls pulled back into a braided bun, that is now drooping as several strands had broken free. His mouth opened to say something as you released him, bringing him to catch himself on his hands and turn over at your side when you sat up mumbling as your hands gripped the skirt of your white gown, “Reba’s dress, why am I in Reba’s dress.” 

A glint on your left hand drew a gasp from you as Loki asked, “Who’s Reba?” Reaching out to flick a curl away from the back of your neck with a smirk at the small tattoo of his helmet in dark grey at the base of your hairline with a pink outline reveling its fresh application. “Must have been some party for a gown like that.” 

Causing his eyes to lower over his tuxedo as you mumbled, “No, no, no. This cannot be happening. 22nd, now the dress…What the-.”

Turning around to look at Loki your eyes scanned over him as he opened his jacket eyeing the silk vest over the deep green shirt and silver tie while you spotted the new ring on his finger he’d yet to notice, “What sort of Midguardian nonsense has placed me in these strange clothes?”

Raising a brow his eyes met yours as you quickly turned and ran your hands over his layers diving your hands into his pockets scattering rice and rose petals across your comforter, “Check your pockets!” Unable to speak at your sudden attack he fumbled blindly through any location he assumed a pocket would be on these strange layers before his fingers found a folded piece of thick paper that brought your frenzied search to an end and your body to lean against his side. Unfolding the paper his eyes scanned over the formal license with the intricate border as you mumbled, “Of course it had to be you.” His eyes shifted to you as you asked, “You actually wrote Prince of Asgard on it.”

His eyes scanned over the license as it finally dawned on him spotting the glint of gold on his left hand along with a familiar ring on yours, lifting his gaze again he eyed your signature memorizing each letter with a growing warmth in his chest he was far to cautious to dare admit to just yet. Softly his voice rang out through his timid flicker of a smile, “We’re wed.”

With an exhale your body rose again, “I’m going to kill Mr Stark.”

His brows furrowed and he asked again, “Who’s Reba?”

Turning your head your eyes met bringing yours to an unfamiliar innocently curious expression across his face, “She birthed me.”

Unable to speak you caught his creeping grin scanning his eyes over it again as he asked, “When do I get to meet her?” only to dim again as you stated flatly, “She died.” Through parted lips he drew in a sharp breath quietly as you looked at the clock again and exclaimed, “Oh my God!”

Through his deep smirk as you leapt up to your feet clutching the skirt of the gown as he asked, “Yes Dearest?”

Shifting to face him again your hand left the skirt to point at him and say, “No.” Deepening his adoring gave as he relaxed back taking in your full appearance upright with the light radiating around you driving your heart to race at his soft expression.

“What about My Beloved then?”

Inhaling sharply he smiled deeper as your cheeks hinted at a creeping blush, “That, put a pin in that for later. It’s the 22nd, Loki! How the fuck did we lose a week?!” Hastily your hand gripped your skirt and you raced to the edge of the bed and tried to race to your closet only to trip over something and fall on top of it causing Loki to sit up inspecting if you required aid as he bit back his chuckle. 

With a raised brow he eyed the groaning figure of Bruce Banner resting across a small cot coated in pillows now groaning as you climbed to your feet again mumbling, “Sorry Dr Banner.” 

With a groan he sat up and looked you over after mumbling, “It’s alright.” Darting his eyes to his own clothes after throwing back his covers he inspected his hands asking, ‘We didn’t get married did we?” Reaching through his pockets he stated, “Rice and petals.” 

Looking up again his body shifted around your side revealing the rest of the tux and grin wearing figure waving at him from his spot on the bed as you stated, “No, we, didn’t get married.”

His eyes met yours as he stated, “Oh, oh…oh!” Rising to his feet he dug through his pockets again finding his phone causing his eyes to widen as he read the date across the screen before his eyes met yours again, “It’s the 22nd!”

You nodded as Loki asked, “What is so special about the 22nd?”

You turned and locked your eyes with his causing Bruce’s brow to raise at the melting expression on Loki’s face shifted to the longer he looked at you while you stated, “We don’t normally lose chunks of time in our memory. Well, Dr Banner does when the Hulk pops out.” 

You gazed at Bruce while he added, “But I keep bits and pieces of the changes mostly.” 

Looking back to Loki you asked as your fingers rose behind your back trying to undo the lace ribbon holding together your gown, “Do you lose time often?” His head shook causing you to grumble back, “Then how are you not upset at this?”

With a sigh your body turned at his double joining your side allowing the double to loosen the ribbon as Loki replied, “What’s to be upsetting. We’re wed. I see no reason for alarm.”

In a free inhale your lips parted as Bruce looked between you and you raised your finger summoning Loki’s smirk again as you stated, “Add that to the list of pinned items for later.” While your hands rested across the dress over your pooling cleavage as the double faded and you walked to your closet dropping the gown in the doorway dropping their jaws at the massive black bruise from your landing from the explosion over your otherwise equally as jaw dropping figure in a tight pair of blue panties.

Sharing a glance of joint concern Bruce asked softly, “Are you injured? I feel fine, little hung over..”

Loki’s head shook, while they heard your hangers shifting as you muttered to yourself, and he answered, “No, no injuries.” 

His eyes hifted to the shirt that landed on his lap from your gentle toss at him, “Put this on.” Turning your head you asked Bruce, “Did you want one?”

His eyes scanned over the deep purple suit with a black shirt and he shook his head with a slightly defeated sigh, “Nah, purple’s kind of my confidence color.” 

With a smirk you nodded then glanced back to Loki as he raised the pale yellow button down shirt and stated, “It’s yellow.”

A slow nod came from you while he eyed your black tank top hanging over your bare thighs while you stated, “Oh yes, the pure agonizing torture. You are truly suffering at my hands. Put on the shirt, we can’t go in with you in that tux.” Retreating back into the closet you heard him sigh and the tap of his dress shoes across your wood floors joining you in the closet after tossing his jacket onto the bed.

Through a mildly heated gaze he watched while you bounced your way into your jeans before his eyes skimmed over your clothing racks, especially the one packed with men’s shirts, “Why are there men’s clothes in your closet?!” Meeting your eyes with a jealous glare in his eyes while Bruce sidestepped out of view of the doorway silently mouthing something to himself.

“They’re more comfortable to wear than most women’s clothes.” His chest rose with a deep breath as you grabbed the silk blouse draped across your shoulder, easing your arms through the sleeves while you added, “As for that glare put a pin in that as well.” Pulling your head through the neck hole and eased it over your chest and tucked it into your jeans.

In another firm yet softening gaze he replied, “You’re my Wife, no one touches you but me. I will ensure it.”

Pausing your movements your lips parted then closed as your eyes lowered before you walked around him and back out into the room catching Bruce’s slightly anxious gaze while you asked, “Bruce, you’ve had sex?”

Wetting his lips he stammered back, “Se-, sex? Have I? Yes, I have.” His eyes shifted to Loki leaning against the doorframe behind you with a curious gaze at your profile, as Bruce cautiously asked, “Why?”

“When you, you can tell after right?”

Bruce’s brows rose, “Well, the first time, for women, I assume mostly yes. Or if it’s been a while,” His eyes landed on Loki who was still slowly undoing the buttons on the shirt coating him then you again, “I was on the floor and, he, the other guy rarely lets me sleep if it’s not near deadly silent, so I’m sure we all just drank ourselves unconscious in delirious celebrations.”

Turning your head to Loki when he stated, “We were out of it. I’d never cross that line unless I was sure you consented. I must have had an idea about the trance we were under.” In his turn he continued, “My Mother would come back from the afterlife to skin me if I were different.”

With a sigh you entered the closet again rolling your eyes and grabbed your shoes and pulled them on asking, “Again, how are you not upset?” His eyes met yours as he pulled the pale yellow shirt on, flicking the collar to sit right above his shoulders before flicking out his hair from under it as you continued, “It’s obvious, for months now, you hate me.”

Through a smirk he once again foolishly chose to mask his true emotions replying, “I don’t hate you, I loathe you, there’s a difference.”

In a brief moment his smirk dropped at the flicker of pain in your eyes and threat of oncoming tears at his painful yet secretly jesting admiration, you nodded and turned away before he could say anything while you muttered, “Of course.” Exiting your closet you grabbed the dress and tossed it over the chair on your right and led Bruce into the kitchen after filling your pockets, leaving Loki to change and ponder how to possibly repair the damage he’d just inflicted as he heard you mumble, “This is just great, the explosion turned me into Reba…” 

.

Flashing back to the young woman who carried you after you regenerated, taking the place of her stillborn Son after you were attacked and your body died, as part of your race - known in the familiar tongue as Cuckoos - for said regeneration abilities. Remaining with said ‘Parents’ until others from your race ‘adopted’ you and allowed you to jump back to your former physical appearance in the new surroundings. Though for you being the last born female of your race and the only one on this planet since the Asguardians claimed watch over it, you were left to ‘age’ slowly. Holding back your bodies shifting abilities not to arouse suspicions and claim the chance to absorb all the knowledge you could in your faked adolescence while your ‘Birth Mother’ jumped from Husband to Husband bearing a full brood of more ‘Siblings’ after you were given away to Foster care at her young age after her marrying the much older ‘Father’, in the dress you were formerly wearing.

..

Tucking the shirt into his pants Loki brushed back his hair and inspected the rooms he passed along the way, finally finding you and Bruce both sitting wide eyed staring at the screen on the wall with your full plates of food you’d apparently left in the slow cooker overnight. Claiming the bare seat on your left, that he scooted quietly closer to your side he faced the screen as well ignoring his plate and watched in awe at the footage of you three going from show to show in the Vegas strip, celebrating heavily in each between impassioned kisses from you and Loki. 

Without saying a word you three watched as you scattered cars and skipped and strutted through the parting crowds as you cast flames and sparks freeing you to claim the heads of the lines while Loki twirled his long unused staff. All between you morphed between appearances posing for pictures with random passers by acting as each of the Avengers before sending each of them away. Forcing those willing to struggle against your wishes between his same adoring gazes and stolen kisses along your cheeks, lips, neck and shoulders while Hulk, fully suited in his same purple attire, you’d bewitched to stretch and shrink with him, downed all the food and drinks before him as you mumbled, “I can’t look away. It’s like a car crash. So much for incognito.”

Bruce nodded, “That’s how I always feel about watching the other guy’s footage.” 

Stealing chances to aid you in crossing any barriers with a gentle lifting of the pair of you before shifting to join you in the limo Loki commandeered for you on your way to the final stop after your brief stop at the tattoo parlor causing you to quietly inspect your skin. With a soft gasp you asked, “What’s on my neck?!”

With a stunned expression that shifted to a comforting smile Bruce answered, “Loki’s helmet.”

Nodding again your hands dropped to the table before you, mumbling, “Perfect.” 

Gently resting Loki’s hand over yours his fingers curled around your palm giving it a comforting squeeze, “It’s yours now too.” Keeping his gaze forward while you did the same and Bruce stole a glance at your locked hands ten looked back to the screen again as you stated, “That is a nice picture…”

Loki’s smirk returned as you eyed the frozen image of your shared kiss in the center of the firework and flame covered ship in the center of the pirate ship while Hulk proudly bore the hat he’d taken from one of the actors and was toasting you both with a large bottle of champagne and a wide smile. Propped up your free arm rested on the table as you rubbed your face and listened to the report on the now missing pirate ship last seen as you levitated it away granting you another incredible loving embrace from your smiling trio as you grumbled. 

Inhaling sharply the pair on either side of you eyed the stack of photos and screenshots from all the news channels as the screen flipped through them rapidly before it settled on the first one again as the footage changed to static with all of them unable to bring it back. Reaching forward Loki raised the top image, the one of you kissing on the deck of the flying ship and stated proudly, “We should frame this one.” Glancing at Bruce he raised the next one with their wide smiles on the ship and asked, “Did you want a copy of this one?”

Muttering between them you rubbed your face, “I stole a pirate ship…”

Loki smirks, “I doubt there will ever be another honeymoon like it!”

Banner, “That might have been the other guy. He goes crazy about Pirates.”

Bruce eyed it and nodded accepting it with a soft smile, “Thank you.” With a glance at you he asked, “So, you’re, talented?”

With a smirk you replied, “That’s one way of putting it.”

Bruce, “And the screen flickering?”

“I erased all the footage on the stations, images and online except for my computer.”

With an easy smile Loki added, “Good. We’ll have a record of it to share.” His eyes scanned over you asking, “Where are you from?”

Blinking at him you replied, “Cirra.”

Narrowing his eyes Bruce asked, “Is that like an island somewhere? I’ve tried looking it up before…”

Your eyes met his and you stated, “It’s the name of a galaxy in another dimension.”

With another nod he replied, “It would explain a lot.” Claiming his first bite while you two did the same.

… _Back after the explosion_ …

Trekking through the desert Bruce glanced over at you asking, “I’d know that smirk anywhere. What are you planning?” As his words ended his shoulder jerked and his brow twitched as another lingering vibration from the explosion coursed through his body.

With a soft giggle and a twitch of your fingers dangling at your sides you replied, “You’ll see.” Another giggle came from you as your body was wreathed in sparks and your hands curled around the men’s and you were transported to the roof of a distant building and you started drawing your plan into the thin layer of sand raked across the sun heated building.

With a slightly impressed gaze Loki stated while his eyes scanned over you, “You don’t strike me as a professional criminal.” 

With a smirk you replied drawing a twinge of the corner of his mouth up into a smirk of his own, “That’s what makes me so good at it.”

Looking at Bruce again you added, “Just remember if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English.” His shoulders twitched once again as his fingers slowly turned green and you transported the three of you into the top floor of the building.

…

Four days later, back in your designated safe room in a hotel suite well across the state, with a soft chuckle Loki plopped out on the couch and stated, “Oh come on, I saved your life.” 

Turning with his arms extended revealing one larger than the other and slowly creeping greener, “You pushed me off a building.”

Loki fired back with an extended finger aimed at him, “It wasn’t my fault you flubbed it! You didn’t get in trouble for lying. You got in trouble for lying badly. I got you out of there!” 

Exhaling slowly you poured a third drink and added, “He has a point. You’ve never been good at lying Bruce.”

Bruce waved his arms, “Oh come on, I can’t believe this!” Accepting the drink you passed to him as you walked over towards Loki holding the other two.

Smirking again you eyed Loki who cupped his hand around his ear asking, “Did you just… agree with me?” 

Playfully glaring at him you handed him his drink and replied, “Oh, I wish I could take-.”

Pointing his finger over the rim of the glass at you he replied, “Nope! You said it! No take-backs!”

Lowering your glass from your sip you replied, “You’re good. A monster pain in the ass… but you’re good.” Claiming another sip before plopping down sideways to lounge on the large armchair across from Loki.

Downing the drink Bruce set the glass down as he exhaled and rested his large green hand over his stomach, “I don’t know what that explosion did, but I feel like I’m being stabbed.” 

Loki curiously raised a brow at Bruce asking, “How do you even know what it feels like to be stabbed?”

Firing a partial glare at Loki you interjected, “Hey. Don’t do that. It’s a saying.”

Loki claimed another sip and replied with another smirk and  a twinkle in his eye at you, “Hey, I can say what I like, I followed your rule, I didn’t kill anyone today!” 

“What do you want? A gold star.”

Raising his glass again he smugly replied as his eyes scanned over your disheveled appearance from your fleeing the scene of your latest crime, “Yes.”

With a near scowl Loki watched as you followed Bruce out onto the balcony. Without an upwards glance he asked, “What now? Since I flubbed our attempts to steal that painting.” 

Taking another sip you replied, “I don’t know. I thought the jump would kill us. Ask me again in a few hours.”

He exhaled slowly and glanced at you, “How do we keep getting into these situations?” 

With a smirk at him you replied, passing him his refilled glass and clinked them together when he accepted it, “Eleven years of friendship and I still don’t know.”

His eyes skimmed inside to the lounging Prince sipping on your offered drink causing Bruce to ask, “Why don’t you just say something to him? I know you care about him, though I have no clue why. But you deserve to be happy.”

“I don’t give a damn.” Raising your glass for another sip.

He scoffed and pointed at you through a flickering smile, “You give so many damns they’re visible from SPACE.”

Your eyes scanned over him asking, “Are you in pain?”

He shrugged, “Getting used to it.” Claiming another sip, “Though, if my day gets any worse, I’m asking hell if they’re having an exchange program.” With a giggle you patted his shoulder gently, “If I survive, can I go home?” 

“We will all go home, just as soon as I figure out what that explosion did to us.”

Another jerk of his shifting arm caused him to ask, “I think I’m having a feeling. How do I make it stop?”

Your head shook, “Still working on that. So far, nothing that wouldn’t tear you into a puddle of bloody separated molecules.”

He chuckled and replied, “So there’s hope then, worst case scenario if I start to attack you guys. Don’t mind me, I’ll just be in the corner having another existential crisis.”

“That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?” His eyes met yours, “No one’s harming you, and you aren’t some savage killer. I won’t let it happen.”

With a smirk he eyed you claiming one of the lounging chairs on the balcony, “Now all we have to do is get Mr Porcupine over there to plan a dinner so I can give you some time alone.” Firing a wink at you causing you to roll your eyes while he strolled back inside and claimed the seat at Loki’s side, giving him a soft smile before asking, “So, Thor used to date that scientist.”

Loki nodded, “Jane, yes.”

Bruce eyed his stiffening posture, “What about you, anyone you get cuddly with in your time on earth?”

Raising his glass to his lips Loki replied, “Neither one us is drunk enough for this conversation.” 

“Oh come on, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!” 

Rising to his feet Loki stole a glance at you lounging outside in the sunlight while he claimed the bottle of whiskey and refilled his glass before doing the same for Bruce while stating, “And I’m trying to subtly avoid it!” Raising the bottle Loki caught his gaze and raised brow drawing a sigh from the Prince, “It’s a long story” 

With a smile he tapped his glass to Loki’s, “You conned me into thinking you were dead for eleven months. I have time.”

Rolling his eyes after another glance at you Loki muttered “The universe may not always play fair, but at least it’s got a hell of a sense of humor.” 

Smiling at him Bruce nodded his head at you asking, “You love her don’t you?” 

After a long ramble of excuses Bruce stated, “She obviously isn’t Human, or sorry,” raising his fingers for air quotes, “Midguardian.’ So you don’t have to worry about losing her, besides, even if she does die she’s far to stubborn to stay dead.” Patting Loki on the chest his smile grew at the Prince’s raised brow. “Like you. Doesn’t stay dead long. She’s mentioned it before after about three of those bottles. Something about a Loon or a Cowbird, something like that.”

Looking between you he asked, “Cuckoos?”

Bruce pointed at him and nodded, “That’s it!”

Loki’s eyes shifted to you again asking, “Was it that obvious? My reasoning?”

With a smirk Bruce replied, “My advice is much more subtle. Stop being an ass.” With a firm pat on Loki’s chest Bruce stood and walked to his room to use the bathroom there giving him some time to think.

With a sigh Loki turned, giving you another glance and gripped the whiskey bottle and his glass tighter through his walk out to join you. A gentle push slid the doors open allowing him to cross through the warm breeze you were currently basking in, to fill your glass and claim the chair on your right, propping his feet up in a similar way to yours on the whicker table before you. A shifting gaze from your sun coated figure his eyes met yours nearly making him flinch at your eyes glowing from the sunlight, softly his normally confident tone vanished into a soft tremble whispering, “You look…”

Your glass raised to your lips for a sip as you flatly responded, “Beautiful, I know. Can we move on?” Fully expecting this to begin another round of insults or back handed comments about you and your skills in his normal fashion from his recent time working near you in Stark Tower. Wetting his lips he continued, “What were you planning for us next?” Locking his eyes with yours basking in the gorgeous glow coating you, bringing each of your bewitching outward traits all to his attention at once leaving him in a weak daze.

Slightly stunned by his timid tone and one of the softest expressions you’d seen, daring to imagine if you sat there quietly he might actually smile for once without being mid mischief mode, “You are far more docile than they all put on. Why are they afraid of you?”

His brow raised and he wet his lips again raising his eyes from your tempting lips as he replied, “You haven’t seen me at my worst yet.” 

After another sip his eyes traced your tongue’s path across your lips before meeting your gaze again catching a flinch of pain in your eyes at your noticing his extra attentions. “Like what?”

Claiming a sip of his own his finger pointed at you for a moment through his statement of, “Not going there.”

“Oh come on!”

With a brush of his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face he replied through a sigh, “You know, no one bothered me this much when I was dead.”

 With a soft giggle that drew Loki’s eyes back to your face again revealing a long awaited sight of him being the cause of even a moment of your happiness as you playfully replied raising your glass again, “It’s a good thing you’re cute when you’re angry.” Just as soon as he’d fully taken in the smile it dimmed leading to another flicker of pain causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“What’s wrong, are you in pain too? I thought Bruce was over reacting.”

“I’m fine.” 

“You don’t look fine.” 

Softly against the rim of your glass you replied, “Then stop looking.” Before lowering your empty glass.

“This is exactly why I hate you sometimes.” Lowering his extended finger as he emptied his glass and filled both of yours again.

Through a retaliatory smirk “Why? I’m lovely.” Accepting the clink of his glass to yours as you both claimed your lounging positions again. “And you’re nowhere near as troublesome as you put on. Just a cinnamon roll with a horned helmet.”

In a hushed response he fired back attempting to mask the sting he endured at his own words, “Don’t look for any redeeming qualities. I don’t have any.” 

Another giggle raised his eyes to yours again with another creeping hopeful smile, “I think that you’re not as dark as you want people to believe.”

“You don’t know me.”

Shifting in your seat you faced him fully and asked with a wider smirk, “And just whose fault is that? Hmm?” With a sigh he rolled his eyes and downed his drink and filled it again after, “What are you afraid of?” 

Whether it was the alcohol or just the sheer sensation of emotions erupting inside him his voice raised to a mild shout, “You!” Once the word was said all around you the only sound was the warm breeze coating you only driving his nerves higher at your silence through your melting smirk settling into a soft smile.

“You gotta stop doing that.” 

His eyes trailed your glass as you finished your drink while he softly asked, “Doing what?” 

With empty glass extended his eyes darted from said glass mid pour to your eyes in shock as you replied, “Saying things that make me wanna kiss you.” Gently raising your glass you drew Loki’s attention to the bottle he nearly started dumping onto the ground overfilling your glass while you giggled again and settled back again in your chair claiming a sip, “Don’t mind me, just wallowing. Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten.”

Through your next flicker of pain in your eyes he asked, “Forgotten?”

Against the rim again you repeated, unable to hide the tear sneaking into the corner of your eye glowing brightly in the sunlight, “That you hate me.”

Softy he stated in another trembling response lowering his glass to his knee, “I didn’t-.”

Raising your glass again you forced a chuckle and matching smirk keeping your eyes off the Prince and fixed straight ahead, “Oh, but you did.” Downing your drink again you continued, “Like I said, don’t mind me, I’m just drinking, and wallowing for once.” 

Leaning forward he filled your glass again and set the bottle down on the table beside his glass he downed quickly, wetting his lips he asked, “What can I do, to aid the wallowing to lessen?”

Shaking your head you sighed your response, “You, can’t do anything to lessen it.”

Wetting his lips again his hands folded together as he elbows settled on his knees after his scoot closer to you, “There has to be something…”

His eyes shot to yours as you cut him off, “I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.” With parted lips he followed the path of the tear down your cheek glowing brightly in the sunlight until you wiped it away on your shoulder through a sigh you added, “What the hell was I thinking? All this…”

Sliding the whiskey and his bare glass across the short table his hand inched it closer to you before he claimed the corner of it as his chair while his hand gently rested across your legs resting against his side with a searching gaze fixed on your timid expression, “All this what?”

A disbelieving scoff left your body as you stated, “My big plan, everything behind this week.” His kind nod and figure scooting closer to yours watching as you lowered your glass again with another sigh stating, “I was just kind of hoping that you’d, y’know…. fall in love with me.” Wetting his lips again his eyes scanned over you trying to piece together his response through the sting in his chest watching another tear roll down your cheek, “It’s okay. You don’t have to love me.” Raising your glass again you mumbled, “Only a fool would fall in love with someone as deadly as me.”

Claiming your glass that he promptly placed behind him his hand shifted to your legs drawing one over his lap before he gripped your thighs and pulled you straight onto his lap causing you to stiffen after your soft gasp at your stopping inches from his body when his hands rose to wipe your cheeks. “I have spent the past five months doing everything I can to hate you. To keep you as far away from me as possible, and I can’t,” Reaching up again he wiped away the next tear that fell then circled his arms around your lower back again, “I can’t hate you. I never could. And against everything I’ve said or done to hurt or insult you, please trust me each word and action was excruciating for me. To lie so, blatantly when I should have been claiming each moment I could to make you smile and laugh, to bask in your happy glow that stole my attention so easily that first day I entered Stark Tower.”

“Why are you saying this?”

“Because it’s true. I have spoiled our first few months, but please grant me another chance, a fresh start, for the both of us. No more animosity or verbal sparring, just you and me, sharing everything, all there is.”

It was your turn to answer in a trembling tone as his eyes teared up through his hopeful gaze, “Why me?”

“Because you saw me when I was invisible. Not just me as the God of Mischeif and Lies, just me. You never missed the moments when I was hurting, and instead of clinging to you accepting your aid against my pains I pushed you away and lashed out at you.” His hand gently eased over your cheek as he softly smiled, “From the first moment I saw you helplessly laughing about that glass divider your coworker had broken, I have loved you. And there has not been a moment since that I haven’t dreamed of being the source of such joy from you.” 

Guiding his hand through your hair his lips drew closer to yours as you whispered, “If this is a trick I am going to hit you so-.” Firmly his lips fixed on yours leading you through a deepening kiss while his free arm drew you even flatter against his chest as your hands eased around his middle under his open suit jacket. Freeing his hand from your hair a muffled chuckle came from him at your leaning closer as he tried to draw back. 

With his lips still fixed on yours his fingers drew a chain from around his neck he reluctantly broke your kiss to slip off while he caught a glimpse of Bruce peering over the hotel welcoming booklet he was flipping through with a chuckle before hiding again. Locking his eyes with yours his smile deepened as you melted against him pulling him into another kiss earning another contented sigh against your lips soon followed by the free inch between them as he blindly drew your left arm from behind his neck, “Take my hand.”

After a grumble once he had pulled back from your kiss yet again you asked, “Why?” Landing your lips on his again through his next sigh.

Pulling back again his lips evaded yours only drawing a gasp from the Prince at your lips trailing along his neck just under his jaw. In a struggle against the moan wishing to be freed at your teeth gently nipping at his skin between kisses he replied a tad firmer than he wished between his anxious chuckle while his fingers curled around his chain again, “I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!”

Straightening up you giggled and asked, “You’re what now?”

The ring rose between you, casting small beams of light over both of you reflecting onto you both drawing your eyes to it as Loki stated, “I am asking you to marry me.” In a single darting glance your eyes locked with his as he continued, “No tricks, no lies, and I swear you will never regret this should you accept. Please give me another chance, I am helplessly and unequivocally yours, I want to pass through this lifetime with you and well into the next faithfully at your side.”

“Straight to marriage though? You’re certain?”

Through a smirk he nearly purred against your lips, “As sure as Monopoly.”

With a scrunched brow in confusion you returned his kiss through your muffled giggle then asked as you parted, “Monopoly? I think you’re confusing your sayings.”

He chuckled and replied, “The jail card, ‘Do not pass go, Do not collect $200.’ Well, I’m that serious. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. So no waiting,”

Giggling softly through his explanation you responded, “Straight to jail?”

He chuckled again, “Straight to our future together. What’s the point in waiting anyways, we both know the group will only complicate our planning. Try to help when Tony will no doubt cast us into a wormhole or something before we even get to the cake. So, you, me and Brucey boy over there, and we party it up after. What do you say?”

“And you’ve just been carrying around that ring this whole time?”

He nodded and replied, “Yes. Right against my heart.”

Inhaling sharply his smile grew as he caught your answer flickering there, “Alright then, let’s go to jail!”

With a giggle you gripped his shirt across his back as he crashed his lips into yours for another tangled kiss before rising up and setting you down again. Fixing his hand around yours and leading you back into the hotel room plainly stating to Bruce, “Come on, we’re leaving.”

Bruce glanced between you both rising to his feet flashing you the page he was reading, “But, they have a lobster tank in their basement.”

With a smirk Loki replied, “We have a wedding to plan.”

His eyes scanned between you both and he spotted the chain bearing the ring being looped around his neck once again to be added to your finger at the ceremony while Bruce replied, “Oh. Wow, congrats, when’s the wedding?”

Loki smiled proudly as you curled around his arm, “Tonight. Lots to plan, and we’ll need your help to do it.” 

Moving closer Bruce found a notepad and pen and starting copying the plans filling a few sheets before mumbling, “Literally everything about this is illegal.” Raising his eyes to meet Loki he couldn’t fight his smile at your happy glow as you filled out a sheet of your own with the details you wanted while Bruce continued, “But for you it fits. So, now where exactly are we going to find a cannon?”

Loki smirked again stating, “I know a place.” Standing again Loki smiled down at you stating, “Unless I screw this up again, I swear, tonight I’m going to marry you.” With a brief lean his lips were on yours again.

Chuckling to himself Bruce stated, “Well you better not mess this up.”

…  _Present day ._..

Following you into the kitchen Loki helped you place the dishes in the dishwasher while Bruce skimmed through the rest of the pictures. In one motion after the door was shut you were turned and set on the counter before Loki who gently curled you in a hug, “I don’t hate you.” Resting your hands on his sides you felt his body melting against yours while the day of your wedding flashed back to you both.

Pulling back again his hands curled around your sides only to ease back over your back at your timid kiss he melted into through the flooding images of your full trip, “You are infuriating.”

With a soft chuckle his forehead pressed against yours while he relished his contact with you, “So I’ve been told.”

“You didn’t have to be such an intolerable ass you know.”

“I couldn’t risk you falling for me. I couldn’t bear to lose you once I got attached.” Pulling back and brushing your curls behind your ear with an adoring gaze.

“You didn’t have to jump straight to loathe me though.” With another chuckle he nodded and smirked as your hands gripped his sides and turned him around brushing his hair aside.

“Is your mark on me as well?”

With a smirk you eyed the small bird silhouette just below his hair line surrounded with a soft pink hue as it healed, giggling softly you hopped down and led the walk to the front door, “We have to get to Stark Tower.”

A confused gaze ran over his face as he formed another double stealing a view himself drawing from the pair before the double faded and he followed after you, claiming your hand along the way while he patted Bruce on the back, “We’ll have your picture framed for you.”

Nodding his head he closed his suit jacket again while he exited your house, shocked to see it was in the center of a small tall grass coated island with countless herds of sheep and goats around your home. Looking around the pair admired their surroundings as Bruce followed you to your sporty car similar to a brand new jaguar asking, “Is there a ferry or something?”

You shook your head and replied, “You’ve seen Doctor Who right?”

Bruce nodded, “Of course.”

You opened the door for him and he climbed in with an impressed hum, “Spacious.” Looking at you as you slid into your seat after pushing your seat back again, “So this is your Tardis then?”

Loki glanced at you as he buckled up and you said, “Easiest way to describe it, ya.” Without a key the engine started at your fingers easing over a hidden groove on the wheel. Reaching down you switched gears from one of the few original features you had to leave to uphold the illusion, only to stop at the middle of the driveway when you spotted the giant pirate ship floating over your house causing you to mumble, “Oh my God.”

Smirking again Loki replied, “Yes my Beloved?”

Pointing your finger at him his smirk widened while Bruce bit back his chuckle as you stated, “Pin.” Lowering your hand to your lap you mumbled again, “Of course that’s where drunk me would leave it.” 

Snapping your fingers the men watched it vanish as you returned it back to its original home and you turned around and started the drive along the single road on your island through the road as the herds bounced happily while you passed. Watching closely the pair spotted your fingers rippling around the wheel before gripping it again causing the car to be coated in sparks of varying colored lights as it transported you to the nearly deserted block around Stark Tower just before the parking garage you entered and claimed your normal spot as Bruce excitedly listened to your in depth explanation of how the vehicle worked.

.

Exiting the car you let Bruce out and walked around the car feeling Loki claiming your hand once again for the short walk across the block to the front entrance where you three passed through the stunned crowds watching you three intently with cautious gazes. Back in the elevator you bit your lip while Loki’s grip on your hand tightened the nearer you got to your floor while Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle drawing your gazes to him as he waved his hand, “Sorry, just thinking of how angry Pepper must have been with Tony. He made us miss her birthday party.”

In a sharp gasp you eased your hand over your face mumbling, “Oh she is probably so pissed.”

Bruce chuckled, “At least I had my gift shipped to her apartment.” He glanced at you asking, “What did you get her?”

With a smirk you replied, “I got her tickets to the New Kids on the Block cruise next month.”

His smile deepened as he replied, “I think that’ll more than make up for us missing it.”

Your eyes shifted to Loki after he gently pecked your cheek as he stated, “She won’t be upset with you. It’s Tony’s fault after all.”

Turning your head you all exited the now open doors following the hall to the main glass encased meeting room where the Avengers, Pepper and Agent Coulson were gathered with hopeful expressions looking you all over, each taking a chance to examine Loki’s hand fixed in yours. With a soft gasp Pepper rushed over with an excited chuckle as she crashed into you with a tight hug, “You’re back!” Pulling back she eyed you all over, “You are back? Not still on your rampage thing?”

Giggling yourself you replied, “We’re back.” Digging in your back pocket and drew out the envelope you’d tucked there, “Happy belated Birthday!”

Her smile widened as she opened it and gave an excited squeak before chuckling and hugging you tightly again, “Oh we are going to have so much fun on this cruise!! I’m going to go pick my clothes now!” A pause followed as she hugged Bruce as well, “And thank you so much for the record player, it is absolutely perfect, I love it!” His head nodded as she bounced excitedly and raced off to her apartment leaving you giggling as Loki gave you a gentle nudge towards his smiling blonde Brother while releasing your hand.

Stepping closer you gave a nervous smile up at Thor who chuckled and pulled you into a tight hug resting his forehead against the top of your head while your eyes settled on Peter Parker snapped a picture of your awkward arms resting against his back before he pulled back with an adoring gaze, “I’ve always wanted a Sister.”

Across the room your eyes landed on Loki walking around Steve towards the unsuspecting Tony, securing the folds on his sleeves as you muttered, “Technically-.”

Loki drew everyone’s eyes as he responded, “Hella doesn’t count.” Now looking up at him Tony staggered after the hard blow Loki landed on his cheek as he turned and crossed back to you after stating, “That’s for endangering my Wife with your explosion!”

Rubbing his cheek Tony glanced at you while Steve pointed his finger between you and Loki asking, “So you two really got married?”

His eye locked on you as you nodded and Natasha asked, “I thought you hated each other.”

Shifting your eyes to Thor, who gently pulled your raised left hand with an extended finger, you stated, “Oh he doesn’t hate me, he loathes me. There’s a difference apparently.”

A large smile eased over Thor’s face as he glanced between you and Loki, who was now back at your side with his arm sliding around your back, “Mother’s ring.”

 Looking up you softly asked, “You gave me your Mother’s ring?”

He smiled at you drawing you tighter against his side, “It’s mine to gift to my Bride.”

At a loss for words you simply stated, “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

With a clap of his hands Thor smiled and said, “Alright, time to celebrate.”

Tony raised his hand, “I think Vegas had enough of their celebrating. Besides you don’t normally celebrate weddings ending in a quickie divorce or annulment.”

Thor turned with an unimpressed glare then turned back to you with his same softened gaze, “Asguardians don’t dissolve unions, unless the woman is harmed or feels unsafe. Maybe for a Midguardian ceremony perhaps, but now we have to honor our customs. Plus then there’s the discussion of the honeymoon. Vanaheim is lovely this time of year. They always have space for us.”

From across the room Tony stated, “I don’t think them going on another honeymoon is the best thing.”

Dr Strange shifted in his seat stating, “Shouldn’t be a problem if you don’t go setting off your exploding devices at the young woman again.”

Tony, “Again, how was I supposed to know she had powers?!”

“You could try reading my personnel file!”

Tony met your eyes with an unimpressed gaze, “I did!”

“Check it again! Specifically the hire date!”

Smacking his lips he grabbed the tablet on the stand before him and typed in your name, opening your file and nearly paled before his eyes met yours again, “You were here the day my Father opened his doors!”

You nodded, “Took him a good twenty years to notice I wasn’t ageing.”

Steve smirked as Bucky told you, “So you are the woman from the hover car showing. I knew it had to be you.”

You smiled as Thor’s arm circled around your shoulders and he stated, “Let’s get to planning.”

…

All day you both aided the rest of the group in a full party for all of you together along with plans to head out for your all expenses paid vacation as Tony secured your raise to try and make up for his mistake of placing you in the line of fire. All while the others eyed Loki’s doting on your every need. At least Agent Coulson led you both to a private office and set out your files on the desk between you stating, “Alright, well best we get this process started and out of the way.”

Loki’s brow raised asking, “Process?”

Agent Coulson nodded, “For your citizenship on Earth. She was approved,” Breaking his gaze to skim over your records, “Some three hundred years ago after her first century of avoiding us.”

Loki glanced at you as you sighed and explained, “There were a lot of fires that year. Their children wouldn’t stop crying so I had to help. They thought it was some strange God behind it but it was just some old man and his pet chicken.” Through his amused grin you waved your hand and mumbled, “Really long story.” Turning your eyes back to the Agent eyeing you both as his smile flicked larger at your eye contact.

Coulson, “Alright, so, it would be your intention to both live here for now correct?”

Loki replied as his fingers wove through yours across your lap, “I’m going to live with my Wife.”

Coulson nodded checking the final box and stated, “Well that’s all for now. You both enjoy your Honeymoon. So far it looks good.”

Loki’s brows raised asking in disbelief, “It looks good?”

Coulson nodded, “Well, you alone, not so good. But after your trip and the damage you both set right after, it looks good. Few damages to property, one returned stolen pirate ship, not mentioning the averted herds of people, because we do the same thing after missions. It looks good, consider yourself on monitoring for the near future and we’ll take it from there.”

With a shared confused glance you both stood and left only to be pulled in different directions for more plans to be set before you. Mid argument with Tony you turned and left the room rubbing your temples as his shout carried, “I can’t believe they’re all blaming me for this! Loki had his part, and I’m not the one who chose to marry him! You are the one who got in my way! Then I get this stack of bills you charged to my name!” Turning around only to feel his face soften in confusion at your vanishing.

With a sigh you retreated to your desk, sitting on the floor and curling up on your back in the cutout there rubbing your temples as your eyes shut. Another pained grumble left you as a body appeared beside your desk. A soft familiar chuckle drew your eyes open bringing your smiling husband, crouched at your side into view. With a gentle hand he eased your body up and slid in beside you, acting as your pillow, curling his legs before him as his fingers smoothed through your hair to spread across your scalp starting a gentle massage urging your eyes to shut again. “I heard Tony got the bills we sent. You want me to punch him again?”

Your eyes cracked open again allowing you to catch his adoring smile, “Maybe later.”

He nodded and continued the massage, tilting your head carefully before inching around your neck and shoulders before going up again to your scalp and temples as you tried and failed to contain all your satisfied nearly silent hums and sighs deepening his smile at your relaxed expression. Just as you neared your body’s slipping into a small nap your hips were raised by firm hands widening your eyes to land on the blonde resting you across his lap as he squeezed into the bare space snuggled happily at his Brother’s side. With a nod he smiled at Loki and you stating, “I’m up for hiding. Who are we hiding from? Tony? Pepper’s secured the best place in town according to her but he wants something grander, best we stay out of sight for now.”

With a creeping smile Thor’s smile deepened and he tightly pulled you and Loki into another hug as Loki chuckled patting him on the back, “See Brother, I told you it would get better for us.” His only answer was a peck on the cheek from you and Thor snuggling his head closer to you both only to group closer at Tony’s shouts filling the floor again and Peter looking around for a place to hide. Pausing on you three the turning to dive into the bare spot behind Thor’s shoulders nearly pressing the blonde flat against your chest drawing a giggle from you that you muffled behind your hand. In a sudden dig through his pocket Peter drew out his phone holding it out barely a foot stating, “Smile.”

An order followed by both God as you bit back your next giggle at the stolen picture and the teen settled on Thor’s back drawing back his arm when Tony passed by missing your presence as Loki quietly slid the small stack of cardboard file boxes on his left to block the sight of your tangled pile.


	5. Sweater

Bruce lowered his gaze and flipped one end of his toe over the other in his fourth attempt to tie it while he called out to you on the other side of the door, “I’m telling you, since that time you kicked him through the wall after he insulted your helmet that first time, Loki’s got a soft spot for you.”

Rolling your eyes you secured the choker strap on your full back bearing deep black lace and silk gown and tapped one of the loose hidden knife tip jeweled pin securing your hair back into a tight bun before you exited the closet. Making sure to kick out your feet to not trip on your front hem without your tall heels you grabbed and set aside on your bed to aid Bruce in fixing his tie. “Oh yes, because constant bickering and his constant insulting comments on me and my battle gear just proves it.” Your eyes met and you sighed softly, “I suppose if you’re inferring he flirts with the ease of a five year old boy, throwing dirt in my face and calling me names means he’s fallen for me, then I would have to agree with you.”

Bruce chuckled and watched as you sat and strapped on your heels then helped you up again and gave you an approving smile, “Have I thanked you for asking me along yet?”

You giggled softly, “Only about twelve times.”

He chuckled and closed his tuxedo jacket, “Well thank you again. I can’t tell you how good it feels to go on a mission without having to shift into, well, him.”

“Not a problem. We always have fun on our missions.”

He nodded again, “Just poker right?”

“Yes, you get the easy part.”

He met your gaze, “You truly over estimate my social skills sometimes.”

You giggled again, “Just play poker, and try not to blow too much of Tony’s fortune.”

He smirked and replied, “As long as I don’t have to tell jokes I’ll be fine.”

You both head out and pause at the front door where Tony’s headed out with Piper to their car for the same recon mission at a formal event. A curt laugh left him when he looked you over and snapped a picture of you before he says, “Oh Loki is going to regret missing this.”

Piper smiled at you both saying, “You look incredible.”

...

All day Loki had been strangely out of sight, sulking in his room while his last conversation with his Brother ran through his mind once more. Surely Thor was wrong. Surely his intentions weren’t as translucent as he claimed. Against his better judgment he’d felt his walls crumbling around you, the single creature he’d sworn to himself to loathe since the first contact your boot had made to his chest. Granted he didn’t intend to insult you, but somewhere between the immaculate glow from your world dissolving eyes and the smoke and scrape coated face revealed with the removal of said helmet a single insult had left his lips before he could stop himself.  
Since that moment he was sent flying from the force of your kick and his body crashed through the drywall and into the thick stone floor on the other side for a short skid his body throbbed while a smirk found its way onto his lips at the impressive force behind your attack. But once on his feet the stunning force you held over him triggered his same defensive porcupine nature. Everything about this world stabbed at him reminding him of his lost home, only drawing more of his horrid temperamental streak at the entire race.  
Keeping busy the irritated Prince focused on the tasks before him, mainly the few missions he was joining in on and the care and maintenance of his own area in the penthouse. First step being Laundry, simple enough surely. Though for the Prince lately, not nearly simple enough when his latest habit of trailing you through your day left him to more and more occasions of forgetting to pull said clothes from the dryer in his distracted state.  
Tapping his fingers on his desk the Prince pursed his lips while his gaze was fixed out onto the distance through the giant wall of windows lighting his room both trying to figure out what mission you would be sent on this time and what explosion of a mess he would see you drag the team from this time. A soft knock on his door halted his fingers and with a swivel of his chair his body straightened against the back while saying, “Come in.”  
Angling his chin higher the Prince clenched as the opened door revealed the very woman he was hoping to avoid right now. Before you could say a word his every inch wished to latch onto you, even coated in your usual baggy hooded sweater, undershirt and flannels hiding your every curve he couldn’t help but imagine at his never having been able to steal a single glimpse no matter when he ambushed you through the light pouring over you and lighting your eyes even more. In a lean against the doorframe you asked, “Loki, Tony said to pick my partner for tonight, I wondered if you wanted to rest your daggers and break out your three piece for some poker.”  
Curtly he shot back, “My daggers don’t need resting, and I hate poker.”   
With a nod you replied, “Duly noted. I’ll leave you be then.”  
Rolling his eyes through the door closing his body rose only to crash face first into his thick mattress with a pained groan into the thick layers while his clenched fists relaxed above his head and his body slumped through his next exhale his door opened once more. The thick amused voice of his Brother filled his ears, “You’re with us tonight.” Silently Loki raised one of his hands and extended a simple thumbs up as his response earning a chuckle from the blonde in the doorway continued, “Would it be easier for me to ask her out for you myself.” His laugh sounded out when Loki’s thumb swapped with another finger for yet another silent response, “Let me know if you change your mind Brother.” Another click sounded out causing Loki’s arm to drop again for a few more minutes of moping before he promptly stripped his bed and washed his sheets before adding a round of his clothes in hopes of holding off his thoughts of you before yet another round of sleuthing for information on what he had passed up on.  
…  
In an exhausted exhale you entered the penthouse and offered a soft smile to Bruce while he untangled the strap around your neck aiding you in unhooking it while he stated, “I should not have told the Captain that joke.”  
With a giggle you replied, “Who was to know his Daughter had a freak inflatable seahorse toy accident?” Making him chuckle again and rub his neck.  
“True, but he didn’t have to knock over that ice sculpture.”  
You giggled again, “It did draw out quite a light show when it sliced through that canopy though and landed on that donut truck.”  
Bruce sighed again, loosening his tie as he strolled through the main living room, headed straight for his usual chair, “I need to just relax for a bit I think.”  
You nodded and left his side, gripping the front of your dress holding it up and heading to the laundry room. A sigh left you when you spotted the full dryer, rolling your eyes you slipped out of your dress and left it in the nearby sink you filled to soak out the stains from your cover of having a drink tray crash into you as an excuse to leave the room to sneak into a hidden office ten floors up then back again. Not your usual use of your skills recently, but without the broken team without a concise plan you could finally follow the plan and pull things off successfully without blowing up nearly half of the block in the process.  
With a stretch you turned and walked over to the dryer, smoothing your fingers over the lace garter belt attached to your thigh highs over the matching set of panties. Bending forward you pulled open the thick door and mumbled, “Of course, Prince Loki..” In a scoop you poured his sheets out into the tall basket and stopped when your hands hit the thick cashmere deep green sweater you’d been daydreaming about stealing for months now. With a smirk you pulled the large impossibly soft and warm layer over your bare chest and thighs before gathering the rest of his sheets and clothes that you carried back to his room.  
Pressed against the door you listened for any sounds before slipping inside, after another click you shut the door again and eyed the waiting room like vibe the space gave you before moving to the bed. In a rapid flick your hands lowered the sheet you drew from the basket with a mocking mumble, “Tight corners, one thing Midgu-.” With a sigh your brows furrowed before your fingers smoothed over the fruit scented sheets to tuck them in lazily, fully claiming the result of your passive aggressive response to his constant nagging on this world’s seemingly endless list of flaws. Once the bed was done you focused your attention of his clothes and left a neat set of piles on his bed before finally going to claim your own clothes with a book from his bed stand tucked under your arm.  
In a quiet stroll you joined Bruce in the living room in your usual leather armchair. The shifting of the leather caused Bruce to raise his head with a curious creeping grin, “Are you wearing Loki’s sweater?” His eyes scanned over the layer resting over you while you shifted sideways and plopped your legs up on the arm of the chair.  
You smirked at him, “He left it in the dryer.”  
Bruce chuckled through his nod before he rested his head back again while you opened the large book of poetry to the first page and started reading, ignoring Bruces’ soft, “This will be priceless.”  
…  
Aching and coated in sweat and smoke Loki slumped more against his seat in the helicopter after having taken over your normal role of babysitter through the botched yet somehow complete mission of taking out a secret Hydra base. Listlessly staring out the window his only thought went to his hope that you’d yet to return again and he could catch a glimpse of you and your boxy yet adorably perfect battle gear and haggard expression. His silent revered moments were his lingering through your brief first moments upon returning when he could steal the chance to watch the process of your pristine skin being revealed with your scrubbing until the door was undoubtedly shut in his face from his unstoppable comments when his mind raced to the obvious request to act on his wish of kissing you. Silently in his mind he counted down the seconds until he could once again find his normal groove in waiting for you to return once again.  
...  
In the middle of your latest chapter you hear the rest of the group come into the living room after instantly scrubbing and changing. Mainly quiet except for Loki when he strolls through complaining, “Some foolish Midguardian folded my clothes and sheets the wrong way, not even mentioning how they made my bed-“ pausing in the middle of the room his eyes fix on you and he calls out, “Is that my sweater?!” All eyes shifted to you while Bruce covered his face with a cloth trying to hide his creeping grin.

Without looking up you replied coolly, “You shouldn’t have left your things in the dryer then. I needed a shirt to borrow while mine dry.”

In a sharp inhale Loki turned to Thor stating, “Brother, get that Midguardian out-.”

While he was talking you rolled your eyes and slipped out of he sweater and threw it at his head. “There.” His eyes shifted as he pulled it from over his head onto his wide eyed Brother with Bucky doing the same at his side as Hawkeye promptly turned and went to his chair in the other room with Natasha right behind him as the Twins eagerly claimed their seats for the show.   
Loki huffed and his body shifted to face you again, revealing you still lounging across the leather armchair with only your thigh high coated legs and the small strips attached to your garter belt as your visible layer of coverage. With your eyes still focused on your book you missed his open mouthed gaze while his eyes hungrily slid over the skin and the top peaks of your bare cleavage blocked by the book.

Behind him a door clicked revealing Tony strolling through with his phone out while he scanned through his email. His steps halted when he searched for what had fixed Loki in place, in a flat voice he asked, “Underwear?”

You met his gaze, “Yes.”

He nodded, “Carry on. Great job on the mission today.” His body turned and he started to leave only to freeze when Steve and Peter strolled into the Penthouse. 

In a single move Steve jerked up his shirt and pulled it over Peter’s head, “Hey! No nudity in common areas!! We went over this with thunder bunny over there!!”  
Peter, “What nudity?!” His hands tapped over Steve’s arm in an attempt to get the giant to free him.

Tony, “Steve, we’ve covered this with the women’s top less laws in NY. We can go shirtless, so can they. We all have nipples soldier boy.” With that he turned and left with Steve following after dragging the muffled mumbling and confused teen with him in his right hold. “He’s just a Child!”  
Peter, “Come on, I am not!”  
Tony, “He’s probably seen more than you have-.”

Their voices trailed off when Loki scanned over you again causing your eyes to rise to meet his with a raised brow, “You wore that to your mission?”

You nodded, “My dress is soaking. I offered to take you with me, but you preferred to go with your Brother for the bad guy bashing. So Bruce went instead.”

He glanced at Bruce and over his now wrinkled outfit, who was still slumped back with a cloth over his face trying not to laugh at what he imagined Loki’s expression to be. Looking to you again Loki replied, “Why Bruce?”

Not missing a beat you flipped to the next page over blindly on your book saying, “I needed something green to match my dress.” Then lowered your gaze again while he inhaled sharply and clenched his hand around the sweater dangling from it through the soft muffled snickers from your audience.

A distant buzz went off and you slid your legs over to the ground from the arm of the chair and rose to your feet watching Loki’s eyes scan over you again on their own. After a few steps he caught a glimpse of the fresh bandage on your hip and asked, “You were injured?”

You flashed him a brief smile, “New tattoo.”  
Wanda gasped excitedly, “You got it finally?” earning a nod from you in return while she remembered your tipsy game of truth or dare landing you both with the task of getting tattoos of your favorite animals. Hers being a koala and yours being a goat, leading to the adorable prancing cartoon goat now etched above your hip. “Can’t believe I missed it.”  
His brow raised when his pulse spiked, “Of what?”  
Your smile shifted to a smirk, “Tell you what, I’ll give you three guesses on what it is.”   
“If I win?”  
You smirked at him, “You don’t have to go on my missions anymore.”  
Unable to smirk at the miserable outcome, “If I lose?”  
“I get your sweater.” With a firm thunk you pressed the closed book to his chest feeling his arms instinctively fold over them while you added while his eyes remained locked on yours, “Borrowed your book too.” Then walked past him towards the back hall as he turned to watch you in his stunned expression.  
Rapidly before you left his sight he called out, “No hints?”  
In a glance back he caught your smirk as you fired back, “Think, horns.”  
Turning again you went to fetch your clothes from the dryer while he glanced at Thor and his face dropped to a tight scowl softly saying, “She’s doing this on purpose!” In his next exhale he turned and took the hall to his room mumbling sarcastically, “Horns, barely a hint at all.”  
While Bruce’s laughter finally bubbles out while he uncovered his face causing Thor to ask, “Something humorous Bruce?”  
Bruce chuckled again mumbling, “I knew it.” And continued walking to go lie down in his room.  
.  
With a set of clicks your door opened and shut once again leading you to mumble, “By all means come on in.” swinging your crossed feet above you once again in your relaxed position on your bed with your arms curled loosely around your head. Through his next hungry search over each of your curves, a familiar cashmere sweater landed at your side causing your eyes to open again.  
In a flat voice Loki stated, “Keep it.”  
Propping up his eyes locked on yours, trying to ignore your still exposed cleavage pressed against your curled arms though your smirk, “Really, all it took was me flashing you to get it?”  
Within moments his lips parted then closed again as his eyes dipped lower for a moment then rose again, “You’re hint is terrible. Three tries is not nearly enough.”  
Your smirk deepened, “If I didn’t know better I’d think you actually forfeit to avoid missing missions with me.”  
Flatly he responded, “I’ve filled your position once, I don’t care to again.”  
Giggling softly you replied, “Of course that’s the reasoning.” His gaze deepened into yours, “So, horns, no idea at all?” His struggle against his smirk grew more obvious as you propped your head in your palm, “You of all should know.”  
After a slow inhale he replied, “Not a clue. What sort of dress did you wear?”  
“What difference does it make?”  
His eyes swept over your lower half, “Simply curious as to where you would hide your weapons.”  
“How adorable, you think I need weapons.”  
Through a playful glare a double of him slid your hair pin free only to vanish with your swat through its head as you rolled and pinned Loki’s head between your thighs with his arms pinned behind his back against the bed at your sides. A soft chuckle came from him before he stated, “I never said you needed them.” Rolling your eyes you released his hands only for them to grip on your thighs holding them over his shoulders. “Sore?”  
“No more than usual.” In a quick roll he laid you out on your stomach again, watching in awe at your muscles relaxing after your few curves jiggled and settled again while you brushed your long hair from your face. Timidly his hands eased onto your shoulders and began firmly working their way down, avoiding your bottom, skipping to the backs of your thighs and down to your feet.   
Soft breaths drew his eyes to rise again up to your face bringing you lost in a deep sleep clutching his sweater over your chest with one hand and the other holding firm on your hair pin. The peaceful expression brought a smile to his face while gently lowering your foot to the mattress. On his feet again he softly spoke aloud sarcastically, “I doubt I could ever find out to which horned beast you were referring.” Clutching the large fuzzy blanket with a pack of baby goats on them that Bruce had bought you for Christmas that he eased over your back. Smoothing it over you his smile flicked larger at your contented sigh, a few steps to his right he pulled your fluffy and still warm comforter from your basket on his trip to shut off your lights. Only to walk back to your side to ease the comforter over you before stretching out beside you between his two blankets to curl around your back and settle around you protectively after whispering, “Sleep well Dearest. You’re safe in my arms.” Then sighed and closed his eyes while your fingers curled tighter around his sweater once again.


	6. Cereal

Loki wakes up in time to sit aloofly to the side giving him a great spectating spot for your daily morning exchanges. His eyes dart to the cereal one of the avengers had eaten on a drunken binge. “That’s y/n’s”  
The culprit shrugs and he glares, “Get her another box!”  
Crossing his arms, “No!”  
Loki sighs and walks around the table to his seat passing behind Hawkeye who after he leans down with a hushed whisper his eyes go bright blue and he rises to go fetch the cereal for him.   
“You said it was deactivated!”  
Loki chuckled, “And leave myself no minions, never.”  
You wake up and eye the group all staring at you curious why Loki cares that your food was eaten, “Something on my face?”  
They all shake their heads.  
You glance at Loki and ask, “Did I miss a fight or something?”  
He shakes his head, “Nope.”  
You nod and pour yourself a glass of milk, cradling that, your bowl with the new box of cereal under your arm, “I’m gonna eat on the patio, you’re all creeping me out and you can go back to talking about me or whatever.”  
They all watch while Loki grabs his plate and drink then followed after you.


	7. Foiled Fury

You’re Loki’s favorite singer. Great news for him that the Avengers are asked to protect a world leader from a villian’s supposed assassination attempt. Reason behind your concert being chosen the Villian is also madly in love with you(one sided) with a plan to snag you on the way out as a bonus.

Loki is the only one to realize the villian has been leaving clues with your music at each of his crime scenes. He’s pressed and ready with daggers in hand through your breath taking final number.

…

Fury’s boot breaks through the penthouse door on Stark Tower causing the shattered door to clatter all across the marble floors as the news reel on Loki kidnapping you played once again. In a forceful storming path he headed straight for the group of voices coming from the kitchen, “Will someone tell me why the fuck Loki kidnapped my baby girl in the middle of her concert?!”

A large smile grows on your face from your spot curled up in Loki’s usual seat as he is cooking you another round of pancakes while you called out, “Hey Daddy!”

Tony’s hand raises in confusion, “I’m sorry, Daddy?!” They look between the two of you seeing no resemblance at all. while Loki mouths, “Daughter?”

Fury’s brow rose as his scowl intensified, “She’s adopted.” His head turns to Loki adding, “You of all people should understand the concept.” His arms cross, “So, why did you take her?!”

Loki huffed ad set down the pan, “For the last time!  **_x_**  left clues with her music at each crime site, none of you believed me! The last number started and I noticed the trap he set to snatch her while he killed  **the**   **world leader**. None of them would have done a thing about her being taken, so I did!”

Fury’s brow twitched again as he huffs and turns his head to Steve who enters with an ipad in hand saying, “You are not gonna guess who was pasted all over that guy’s walls.” His eyes rose to spot you giving him a brief wave as Fury flicks through the countless photos of the now dead  **villian’s** hide out as Steve asks, “How’d she get here?”

Fury looks up at Loki who points the spatula in his hand at the group, “I told you so! Next time give my comments some weight! Or don’t, just don’t be surprised when i end up saving the unknown target yet again!”

Fury’s eye arrows as he points at Loki, seeing his affection for you clearly the lesser of two evils in this situation, “You make my baby girl an omelet too!” He glances at you, “Hang tight here. We’ll sweep your loft and clear it of any more traps.” He walks out mumbling, “Just let my baby girl get taken, not do a damn thing about it…”

Steve’s astonished expression sinks deeper as he asked the group, “I’m sorry, but, baby girl?!”

His eyes shift you you as you smiled at Loki with a soft thanks at his laying another helping of pancakes on your plate before you said, “Adopted.”

Steve nods as Thor’s narrow gaze drew your eye as he stated softly, “But, you’re not mortal…”

You shook your head, “Nope.”

Tony, “I’m sorry, I’ve clearly known him the longest and I’ve heard nothing of you!” He heads to the door, “I’m going to ask Coulson!” He passed through the door as SHIELD came out with a bulletin on the news that you were a secondary target and safely under their watchful protection.


	8. The Last Page - Loki Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, Adorable Princes of Asgard. Shared Love of cats. Hidden shared affections. Sneaky Loki and a few surprises for the OC along the way. Not my usual bad ass fighter OC, more awkward and emotionally hurt/comfort kinda for part of it.

Through the wall of your apartment the sound of the opening title to your new favorite cook show came on stirring up a smile at your shared interest with the near silent reclusive neighbor shared with you. Quickly your smile dimmed as it clicked in your head you were missing the opening of the show, urging your race to the tv turning it on and finding the show you would watch through the last steps of forming your meal until you could curl up and watch it. Curled on your couch under your blanket in the chilly early start of the first chill of winter in the bustling city your mind wandered to what little you knew about your new neighbor.

Mainly silent, save for the shared interest in a great number of cooking reality shows and even literature, hours you could hear the tall frame pacing the floor softly reading through countless sonnets and verses of heart achingly honest words drawing countless floods of emotions from you through their passionate reader. Days you would catch random points of proof of his life through the wall between your shifts at work, always straining to hear the honey dipped voice you ached to have one day reading the words you’d strung together, should you finally write something worthy of his knowledge. 

Never hearing any guests, save for a few random knocks on his door for take out or messengers that would leave quickly after shocked exclamations at who they had been sent to serve. Leaving him to only slip back inside sharing a short explanation to the curious cat apparently demanding answers at their interruption then slipping back into its silence until its nightly shared habit of a yowling goodnight to your equally as silent cat.

.

His identity unknown to you until one day in your position seated against your door your eyes eased shut once again through your mental berating rant as the rhythmic jingle of the keys dangling from the lanyard that had caught on the outer knob on the door. Unknown to you on the trip down, having caught and swung back inside as the door locked on your trip to accept your take out from the delivery boy refusing to leave the lobby at his fear for the man next door. A firm thump sounded on the door at your cat’s latest attack at the swinging toy causing you to open your eyes through another sigh. 

Your eyes lowered to the bag currently burning a patch of your lap as you reached in and drew out an egg roll at the growl your stomach gave for a bite. On your right the elevator doors opened bringing the tall man into the hall with a curious tilt of his head and furrowed brows he approached you in all your yellow fuzzy socked pants-less glory.

Tilting your head up his painfully bright blue eyes scanned over you, focusing especially on your sheer dark grey tank top with a white elephant across the chest and your large pool of curls over your shoulders covering any proof of your bra while the bag hid the small patch of bright green short shorts you had chosen at your flannel pj’s currently in the wash. Your curious layers giving him the impression you must be the owner of the other apartment on the top floor of the building. 

His only neighbor he rarely heard past an occasional torn or crumpled sheet of paper, thump or crash between the stunning echoes of your shower concerts ranging from classical love songs to current pop songs even he couldn’t help but hum along to softly. His eyes rose to meet yours through his next inhale when his weight shifted to his other foot to ask, “Why are you in the hall?” The jingle and swing of your keys against the door followed by a pleased ‘mew’ answering his question drawing his eyes back to yours.

Through an anxious smile you replied to the now revealed fallen Prince, reaching up to hook your pinky onto the lanyard and pull it earning a displeased ‘mew’ from your cat inside before it caused a thump at its leap for the keys, stirring another stunned set of blinks from the Prince as you hooked the keys onto the knob and released it again, “Locked out.”

Shifting his weight again he wet his lips as his fingers curled together across his middle covering the top button on his well tailored charcoal suit, “Have you called the locksmith?”

Your head shook while you pointed at the door, “Phone’s inside.”

He glanced at the door again blinking his eyes after eyeing the growing layer of bumps over your legs and arms in the drafty hall from the single improperly sealed window, a problem not a bother to him at all as a Jotun, with a nod he walked towards the door. In a flash of green over his body he shifted into a small green and black lizard that slipped under the door causing a rushed scurry of eager paws across the floor until the thump of your cat hitting another door. 

Turning around you set your egg roll back in your bag and listened to the nearby closet door opening and closing before his shoes tapped across the floor to the door he unlocked and opened for you. Wetting his lips again he lowered, collecting your bag while offering you his hand, stealing a glimpse at the small flash of green over the red patches of skin on your thighs from the hot bag trying to burn through his hidden thick leather layers while his foot held the cat trying to slip free.

On your feet again he eyed you fully masking his impressed reaction to your appealing figure while you collected your bag again and softly thanked him signaling his continued path to the door where he made sure you’d had hold of your keys before exiting as he said, “I’m Prince Loki, by the way.”

Your eyes met after you glanced down at your cat reaching for the lanyard in your hand, with a quick smile you replied, “Jaqi Pear.”

An easy smile slid onto his lips through a near glimmer flickering through those eyes of his taking in the flash of the smile you had granted him, settling a self implied goal to gain another, stealing one last glance of you he shallowly bowed his head to you replying, “Enjoy your meal Miss Pear.” Lowering his eyes to your cat, “Same to you Lemon.” The small cat at your side turning his black and grey head to him landing his yellow eyes on the man to give a parting yowl stirring a smile form the man disappearing through the closing door as your hand formed a weak wave through another flash of a smile when the beginning credits of your shared show turned on urging him home as well.

..

Slowly through the cold winter more and more he realized the reasoning for your few visitors, the sheer number of times you would be found waiting outside your door or even the door outside causing your friend on a lower floor to come upstairs and claim your dropped keys to pass back to you on your way out again to where you were needed. A habit that with his leaving drew an unexpected buzz at Loki’s intercom. Curiously Loki approached the box on the wall, pressing the button after shrugging at his cat’s inquisitive meow, “Yes?”

His simple response followed by an adorably rambling reply the dazzling woman next door, “Mr Odinson, er, no, there’s a Prince in there. Um, It’s Prince, Odinson.” His smile inched wider as you sighed adding in a quick jumble, “Well, no, you’re, anyway, it’s, I’m Jaqi, your neighbor. Um.” After another irritated sigh you continued, “My keys wouldn’t happen to be on my door again would they?”

Curiously he moved to his door and glanced out across the hall and chuckled at the lanyard once again on the doorknob, only this time outside. Stepping inside again he moved to the intercom pressing the button and replying, “Yes it is. Are you heading up or are you needed somewhere else?”

“Up.” A shocked gasp came from you at the buzz from the door at his allowing you in urging you forward to grab it, holding your leg inside and stretching to hit the button again for a strained yet eager, “Thank you!”

He chuckled again moving back to claim his seat once more focusing on his show soon growing a tad louder at your turning on the same program inching his smile wider at your continued shared interest after your stop to feed your yowling cat.

…

This habit growing to at least twice a week, stirring a spur of the moment stop for him. The very next time he heard the missed clink as you headed out to work once again he exited his apartment, locking up while he collected your keys and made a straight line for Stark Tower. Curious glances scanned over the un-summoned Prince on his path up to the penthouse where he knocked on the door and stood with an aloof expression on his face until Pepper answered the door.

A quick smile flashed over her face as he gave her a small forced smile in return before she asked, “Loki, um, did Tony call you?”

He shook his head and she shifted her weight on her feet trying to mask her discomfort a being alone with the former villain, “No, I came to ask actually, Peter mentioned something about a bracelet Tony had made him at his habit of misplacing keys.” She nodded relaxing a bit when he raised the key ring in his hand, “My neighbor keeps losing theirs.”

“Oh. Um, some inside, we’ve got a few extras, though it might take about an hour or so to cut the keys and have them set inside properly.”

He nodded stepping inside and following her into the workshop where she pulled out the drawer with a few different designs to decide from. The polished platinum band with the spiral etched designs filled with a pale green color drawing his eye instantly, lifting it he passed it to her as she wet her lips and said, “It’s a bit, um.”

He hands formed a circle before her, “It fits her style.”

In a sharp inhale she replied, “Oh, it’s for a woman, ok.” Exhaling through her turn her body froze when her hand rested on the table before her as she looked back at him with her mouth agape unsure of how to phrase her question.

“We’ve spoken perhaps five times. She works long hours and our missions won’t always allow me to be there to let her inside when she gets locked out again.”

A sentimental smile curled on Peppers face while she watched his obvious struggle to contain any movement on his face through his explanation masking his obvious affection for this mystery woman, “Of course.” Turning again she continued the process by linking the bracelet to the system as she asked, “Keys please?” The cold metal met her palm as she set each into the slot to be scanned while she asked, “Did you want the alarm system as well?”

Their eyes met while Loki asked, “Alarm system?”

She nodded, “If you wanted you could have a bracelet as well linked to hers so if she got, a flat tire or, worst case kidnapped,” her second suggestion urging his brow higher at his missing that possibility, “If she leaves her normal patterns you would be alerted and shown where she is, her heart rate, and there is a radio option as well so you can speak to each other if she loses her phone as well.” Turning his head he eyed the matching larger darker Silver and deep green etched bracelet she offered him and nodded.

“Sounds like a good precaution.” A smile eased onto her lips as she finalized the design, accepting his lone key as well she snuck onto the gifted bracelet as well as adding yours to his in return before he left at her stating she would have it sent over when it was completed, along with it being a gift and no charge to him.

.

Anxiously he lounged at home practicing his offering of his gift to his aimlessly relaxed cat on the chair opposite him answering with unimpressed ‘meows’ until his head perked up at the buzz at his door. A smile eased onto his face through collecting the bracelets before easing his on for him to thoroughly examine all its features anxiously to explain them all fully to you, his only hitch was the second key dangling from the chain on is bracelet, one with his helmet etched onto it and the other with a star. Turning his head he glanced over the box his came in before finding the note Pepper had added alerting him of the change, stating it was to ensure your safety, but a single glance at his cat brought an obvious explanation he could give, the aid and care of your feline companions should it be necessary.

.

Biting his lip he waited again until the next buzz, one that brought you back up to his doorway where he asked you inside. Curiously you followed him inside eyeing the minimalist style in deep colors fighting against the mainly white bare walls and large sheerly covered windows with their thicker dark layers pulled back allowing light to fill the large apartment. His smile inched back as he passed you your lanyard as he stated, “I got you something.”

Your brow rose through his turn in your shock and fell when he turned back with a small velvet box, “I um. I didn’t get you anything.” Trying to think of why he was giving you a gift at all.

A smile inched onto his face as you accepted it and eyed the box curiously while he opened it for you, “I work with Tony Stark and he makes these.” The locking of your bright honey colored eyes meeting his once again nearly stopping his heart, “For your keys.”

“Oh. Really?”

His smile grew as he nodded, “It also has a few more features, were you ever in need of my assistance you could get in contact with me, along with a gps in it so if you ever got lost or stranded I could find you.”

A nervious smile eased onto your face as you said, “I really didn’t mean to bother you this much. I mean, this must have cost-.”

His hands circled yours while he stepped closer, “No, nothing like that. It’s getting colder and you shouldn’t be stuck outside when I get sent on missions keeping me from being able to let you inside again. You haven’t bothered me at all. Plus Stark’s fiancé didn’t charge me for these, they’re quite standard for most of the team that asks for them.”

“But I’m not-.”

“And you’re not expected to join the team.” He wet his lips, inching closer, “Actually, there was one more thing added.” You nodded urging him to continue, “An extra copy of my key was added to yours and yours to mine, Stark’s fiancé’s idea. But it would be helpful if you needed me to feed Lemon or if I could ask the same for Marmalade when I get called out of town. I understand it’s a bit forward of her, and sudden of me to offer, but I hoped some dinner and a marathon of the new ‘Nailed It’ show could make it up to you?”

Your eyes locked on his catching his hopeful nipping at his lower lip as his brows rose stirring a soft exhaling giggle from you through a nod while you raised the bracelet, easing it over your wrist and watching as it clicked shut leaving no clue for its removal while thanking him. Lifting your gaze again you caught his growing smile through his setting the box aside before you glanced back towards your door at Lemon’s call for you through his explanation of the few hidden buttons. After a nod you thanked him again and went to feed Lemon while he grabbed Marmalade and her bowl to join you in yours while you called in your orders eyeing him turning on your tv after trying to pick his spot he should sit in.

..

That gift came just in time because at two in the morning he was called away and left a message for you in your blinking bracelet asking if you could watch Marmalade. A trip that ended up lasting nearly two weeks leaving him mentally retracing each an every one of his hidden treasures in his apartment. 

Within his first week at the recycling center he spotted a large box of handwritten notes, each scrawled in a script he’d spotted on the notes always resting against your arms in your rushing path out to work each day. Against all reason he grabbed the box and took it back up to his apartment, easing through the countless torn, crumbled and scribbled through awe striking poems and short stories surrounded by small doodles on each between scattered tear drops smudging the various shades of ink.

With a deeply heartbreaking exhale he settled back against his couch curious as to how you could ever discard these, all magnificently crafted and solidifying his firm adoration for the heart hidden within you. Page by page he settled on a plan, he would gain your trust, in friendship or as a lover, whichever you would allow, but he would draw close to you and hopefully show you just how truly magnificent each and every one of these were. So weekly he would gather them up, and with your freshly traded keys his gathering would be far easier.

Finally when he returned through a long exhale he found another smile as you offered him an exhausted smile from under your wave of curls, now clad in a large sweater exposing only a bare shoulder over long flannel pants and fuzzy socks, far more suitable for the frigid morning. His smile growing as he offered a joint breakfast after his shopping trip, your nod and trudge back inside to collapse on the couch where you’d stirred from earned a chuckle from him while he started on breakfast. 

Forming the meal he heard you burrowing under the covers once again until he drew you out for the meal and tea then smiled brightly at your still slightly exhausted self against his side to cuddle through his explanation of how his trip had gone ending with your joint nap on the couch under your covers after he discarded his boots to hold you tightly in return as your cats curled up above you.

…

Nearly a year had passed and you found yourselves waking once again through a grumbling pile of covers in the early morning light after your early breakfast with usual nap after while a loud voice sounded through a hard knock on Loki’s apartment door. Exhaling slowly you shifted allowing him up to his feet were he turned to cover you again letting you slip back into sleep while he answered the door. Even if you wanted to you still couldn’t stay awake after the long day at work that had ended with your quitting due to the excruciatingly exhausting boss’ schedule at his disinterest at doing his own editing for the latest books he was tasked to. Hours of comforting you through the finalizing of details on the house he had been designing later Loki gave a relaxed exhale at your finally slipping off to sleep in his arms after your first tearful arrival at his door that afternoon.

In an irritated exhale the pajama clad prince exited the apartment crossing his arms at Tony who tried and failed to glance past him into the apartment before he explained the mission he was needed for before the billionaire announced he’d be waiting downstairs for him. Exhaling again with a grumble he went back inside where he eyed you affectionately, crossing back to you where he left a message in your bracelet after making sure you were covered once again, kissing you on the forehead urging you to sleep as long as you needed before dressing. With one last glance at you he left and went begrudgingly off to work, knowing full well you still needed him there, hoping he could get back quickly. 

A hope that died when he returned and knocked on your door nearly two weeks later, with another tearful gaze up at him he watched your attempt at a smile as marigold came to greet him only to watch as he raised you in his arms to curl around him at your failed attempts in finding another job in his absence and the nearly physical altercation you’d encountered on your trip to gather your belongings. A trip that thankfully was witnessed and ended by Bucky and Steve, both breaking at their own curiosity at the woman Loki had been so adamant on hiding from them, leaving your former boss in the hospital followed by a jail cell at his unwarranted attack before you could finally return home and hide until your tall protective blanket could finally come home.

Clutching you tightly he listened to your every word until you’d worked yourself into another mournful silence, realizing this event had only deepened your insecurities at your time alone to stew in the unwelcomed treatment slowly crushing your normally hopeful spirit. Struggling against his own tears while the choppy words between your tears soaked and stabbed deeply into his heart. At the end of your ramble he raised your chin wiping your cheeks he took turns gently kissing finally stirring a weak smile from you at his sentimental smile. 

In a gentle tone he said, “I cannot apologize enough for having missed being here for you through this. One thing I can do, my home is finally done being built, and I know you thought it was a bit strange to have so many rooms, but I was hoping to possibly bring you with me.” His thumbs stroked your cheeks again to claim your next tears, with a hopeful glimmer in your eyes, “Come live with me? Please? I can’t picture having to stay there without you.”

Your smile flinched wider as you nodded earning a weak chuckle from him as his lips gently found yours claiming a timid kiss before he pulled back at your asking, “Is that why you kept asking for my opinions on all those small details?”

He nodded, “I wanted you to feel at home there.” His smile deepening at your leaning in to claim another kiss from him before snuggling against his chest drawing a weak chuckle from him.

Tightening his grip around your back his smile grew while he asked, “Want to watch that blonde chef scream at people over take out?” His smile grew at your nod urging him to turn over onto his back reaching for the remote to find your current favorite show of Gordon Ramsay traveling through restaurants to help them do better and call in your usual orders while you shifted higher to rest against his side. Turning his head he kissed your forehead and held you tighter as he softly whispered loving sentiments between his sharing of how painful his latest trip away from you had been stirring a weak smile from you and driving the painful thoughts you’d stirred up about yourself back from your mind for the present.

.

By weeks end you’d both packed everything up and made the move, filling each room with your mingled belongings until you met a deadlock in the ridiculously large master bedroom that you couldn’t decide on who would claim it. Both urging the other to take it and ending with a slightly reminiscent modern take on the bedrooms from classic sitcoms, the pair of your large beds with a foot in between. Both decorated how you normally did and driving you both from the room to mask your shared blushes at how awkward the combined bedroom actually looked with your beds dividing the two walk in closets against the wall dividing you from your shared massive master bath.

The rest of your day went with decorating the living room while he focused on your shared study and shocking amount of boxes packed with books you’d assumed he’d kept hidden in his closet after their formerly hidden status in his apartment. By nightfall it was all settled and you locked your shared bedroom door when Thor and all his teammates showed up to snoop around and each make their own hushed comments on what could be hidden behind the only locked door in the house after their assumption that your various guest rooms, all fully furnished and decorated contained each of your bedrooms. All taking their own turns trying to wriggle the truth out of you and only being told it was a room for your cats stirring confused looks through the group at just what you could have built for the in there you would want to hide away.

Finally they had left and you found yourselves heading to the master bath to get ready for bed and both climb into your own beds, biting back your chuckles as he switched on the large tv trying to block out your awkward tension. Soon enough brushing his covers down at the cat’s yowling for him from around your sides earning a soft giggle from you after brushing down the covers at your side. Allowing him to cuddle up against your side until you both fell asleep allowing the cats to claim the other bed. Your sleep not lasting long however at the low grumble coming from the other bed.

Rolling onto his back Loki glanced at Marigold, now curled in the knotted up pile of towels Lemon had left the bed to add another to, after a glance at you through your asking, “Did you have Marmalade fixed?”

His brows furrowed, “Fixed?”

You nodded and crawled out of the bed over him as he heard yet another grumble and joined you around the coiling cat allowing you to gently feel around her stomach drawing an understanding, “Oh” from Loki at your question before he said, “I’ll call Banner.”

Your eyes followed him at his path out the door to fetch his cell phone while you called out, “I don’t think he’s that sort of Doctor!” Lowering your eyes at the first kitten arriving in the mess of towels you helped Lemon add to underneath while you were thankful that she had chosen his bed and not yours.

At your next call Loki popped back into the room with a curious expression on his path back to hop onto the bed and walk over to you to sit at your side after Bruce agreed to call Tony to find someone to come out there in the morning. With large smile you watched the six mismatched colored coats and eyes on the small squirming squeaking kittens arrive. 

With eager squeaks of your own you both examined all of them after proud pats on Marmalade’s side while Lemon gently nuzzled with each of their little ones guiding them to nurse. Before you knew it a few hours had passed and the doorbell sounded clearly through the house sending Loki away from your small family with a pleased kiss on your lips only to return behind his slightly irritated brother in his shirtless form and pajama bottoms and slippers speaking in a disbelieving tone, “I’m an uncle and your first call is Banner. Banner!!”

Loki sighed rubbing his forehead watching Thor walk into the room smiling widely at you, crossing to sit on the bed offering the small teddy bear he gently set between the proud parents as he glanced at you again when Loki settled at your side again saying, “Banner knows how to contact the proper doctors.”

Thor, “I still should have been your first call.” He glanced at you again, “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget the meal offering.”

Loki nodded, “His thirty pound bag of cat food is in the kitchen.”

Thor smiled larger, “More than enough for the new mother and little ones.”

Your smile grew as you glanced at the cats again until Thor asked, “So, when are you two having one?” Drawing your eyes up to meet his with a shocked expression before Loki left to answer the doorbell once again. 

All day the team dropped by, adding to the piles of food and toys until the vet arrived to examine the family under your supervision at Lemon’s insistence, ending with the all clear that they were all healthy and to bring them by in a couple weeks to check on them and to possibly talk about fixing the parents and setting up a plan to fix the kittens as well, even against Thor’s insistence to wait at least two more litters for Marmalade’s sake at least, promising to take at least one group if he had to. 

By noon you both managed to head back to bed after swapping Marmalade into an open sided basket cat bed for her and the kittens, moving the towels to be scrubbed and sanitized properly while Loki moved your beds together allowing the group to roam over to you freely as you napped. A decision leading to your being surrounded by furry creatures when you woke again, including a small stretched out copy of Lemon laying across Loki’s forehead in a deep sleep earning chuckles from him at his wish to remain still for the small purring creature above him soon becoming your background picture on your cell phone.

..

All around you your fur coated family grew over the next couple weeks, when once again Loki had been called away leaving you in charge of everything at home after yet again hinting at claiming some time to read today. Curiously you roamed through the library where the large selection of similarly bound books filling a full bookshelf drew your eye. The warm leather under your fingers firmly holding along the spine in silver numbers marked with the date of back in his first week of moving into your apartment building. Under furrowed brows your eyes skimmed over the books around it reading weeks to months apart, after stealing a glance around the room you drew the first book and moved to the large armchair nearby. Biting your lip you settled onto the chair gliding your fingers along the words,  _“Our Beginning”_  before easing the cover open, turning your eyes to the blank page reading,

_ “This, My Beloved Twinkling Star, is the start of what should be the beginning of our impossibly long future together. Since the first time I saw you I knew how spectacular you could be, something falling eternally short of what I felt after my first time reading your words. I was impossibly wrong at my first impression of you, and hopefully after a few pages after the initial shock of my thievery, you’ll understand just how truly explosive you can truly be. _

_ Infinitely yours, _

_ Loki” _

Through the small amount of tears already forming in your eyes you turned the page reading the date the book was started on before turning the page yet again to find the first of your poems. Copied in a breathtaking script you recognized at Loki’s own handwriting between pasted in copies of your doodles on the right page with his heartfelt and deeply emotional review of your words and what they had drawn from him. Page by page your smile grew as your tears flowed freely until you completed the book with reddened eyes and a stopped up nose, chuckling as Lemon snuggled with you as you made some tea to calm down. 

By nightfall you made it nearly to the end of the shelf feeling wave after wave of his words, the words of the man you loved so deeply filling the deepest darkest holes in your painfully dented and bruised heart, rebuilding your confidence that your former boss had so badly harmed at his constant belittlement and harsh responses to everything you did or said.

Page by page your feelings at the time of writing and discarding each flooded back to you, between the obviously formerly crumpled or torn ones hitting the hardest. Glancing down at your blinking bracelet you tapped the hidden button and heard Loki’s voice ring out clearly alerting you of him being on the way home and having already ordered your meal for the night. After washing your face you passed to the library on your way to wait in one of the window benches out front only to stop and walk inside. Your curiosity growing as you eyed the final book on the bookshelf unable to stop wondering at what the last poem was.

Slowly your eyes read through the last poem with a smile before glancing at the heart stopping message on the left. Ending with a request to turn the page once more. Following the order your tears fell once again at the simple message.

_ “My greatest hope is why the cover of this book is still blank. Should you feel the same My Love, kindly look under the small bird statue on the top of this bookshelf. This is nowhere near the end. _

_ Loki.” _

A smirk eased on your lips after you set the book back onto the shelf and used the small ladder to peek on top of the bookshelf where you eyed the small bird. Tilting it back your lips parted at the small box you collected and climbed down again. Back on solid ground you peeked inside gasping softly at the breathtaking ring inside practically glowing at the seemingly swirl of lights trapped inside the large middle stone surrounded by lighter similarly shining stones. Closing the box again your head turned at the sound of your front gate opening and Loki driving up as you walked to the front door.

The large smile on his face after his large exhale dimming on his path to you noticing your tearstained cheeks sending him in a quick trot over to you ending with your crashing into him for a tight hug after your having knocked him onto the ground drawing a confused chuckle from him. Reaching back behind his neck he claimed the small box digging into his shoulder under him drawing another chuckle when he eyed it through your next sniffle nuzzling under his chin. “You found my gifts?” Pulling back you nodded, and his thumb wiped your cheeks, “I’ve been gone two days, Love, I’ve seen you devour books but there is no way you got through forty three. You skipped ahead.” His smirk deepened at your curling smile as he sat up holding you in his lap as you giggled nervously.

“You stole my poems.”

Biting his lip he eyed your expression hopefully while your fingers smoothed back his hair from his face once again. “Will you marry me?”

You nodded widening his smile as he grabbed the ring and slid it onto your finger, claiming a fiery kiss once it was in place, holding you tightly through it until he broke his lips from yours, propping his feet up to stand, keeping you curled around him on his path to the door holding back the group of cats calling you. He chuckled again at your kiss on his cheek after saying, “I love you.”

“And I love you. But Dearest, exactly how far did you get through the collection?”

Your brows furrowed through a curious smile at his playful smirk, “Why?”

“Because I want to know just how many more of my gifts you’ve missed.”

Your brows rose, “How many gifts are there?”

His smirk grew as he purred against your ear, “Only one way to find out.” Chuckling at your playful glare before claiming another fiery kiss from you and setting you down to hang up his coat only to be pulled into the library to cuddle with you through the next book sending you on a racing path to the back study while he chuckled and met the delivery boy. 

Setting up the meal at the table and turning on your latest show and turning to catch your jump into his arms earning another laugh from him at the kittens climbing his legs to join you in the hug. With another kiss he kept his hold on you, keeping you from darting back to the bookshelf once again, “Supper first Love, and no more skipping ahead.” His eyes lowered to the diamond necklace in your hand he claimed from your hand and hooked around your neck with a gentle kiss. “Perfect.”

“Thank you. It’s beautiful.” Accepting your seat at his side after he collected the kittens to set on the ground again, smiling at you while he scooted closer to your side leaving another kiss on your cheek, unable to fight his smile at the sight of his ring on your finger finally. 

Spending each moment at your side he could, snuggled around you, reading your words back to you in his same impassioned tone he gave to all those great authors and poets you envied for such a feat of having him treasure their words before reading his own commentary and even building on it. Though this drawing your pace much slower at your growing habit of ending each page with a loving kiss, sometimes growing much more passionate than you expected sending the book off to the side as you clutched each other tightly until his next chuckle at your pulling the book back once again. 

One at a time the books were gone through and his smile was nearly never gone from his face through the days after at his impossibly bright future, soon growing brighter at his brother’s own eagerness to see your relationship progress even further spurring him and the others on to gather their own ideas for your union between your crashing grateful hugs at each of his hidden gifts you’d uncovered in the ever growing collection of books drawing out his mischievous smirk once again at your inquiry at what was hidden inside.

The only response you ever received was a hushed whisper against your lips of, “You’ll see.”


	9. Hero/Damsel

Everyone everywhere assumes you happen to be the significant other to the town’s super hero. One problem though as you sit chained up in the dungeons of the villain's keep the world is unable to find the hero, who just happens to be your alternate identity with the help of your shape shifting abilities. On the far end of the room a familiar “Eh he he.” sounds from a shimmering blue eyed fallen Prince asking, “So are you going to tell them or should I?”  
Rolling your eyes you replied, “Don’t bother, he’ll lose interest soon enough anyway.”  
Loki nodded with a teasing glance, “I’m certain Thor and his little mortals are on their way anyhow.” his eyes met yours, “You can dissolve things with your mind, those chains should be easy.”  
You nodded, “Would be.”  
“Then why are you still here?”  
“They’re repainting the office I work in,” His brow raises, “I tend to teleport things when I sneeze. Plus they turned down my vacation request.”  
“Ah.” he looked you over again, “Why not work at Stark Tower?”  
“i do.” His brow rose again, “They’re painting another mural of Tony and Peter.”  
Overhead lightning split through the sky as a jet landed on the roof through his creeping grin.


	10. Hero - Damsel Pt 2

Deep in the dungeons your eyes locked with the Asguardian Princes’ as he smirked at you asking, “Why the disguise?”  
“I prefer my privacy.”  
________________________________________  
He nodded with brows raised, “Hmm.”  
“Besides, I’d rather not be asked why I prefer to fight without heels or a leotard.”  
His smirk grew only to dim at your brows furrowing at the waft of scents flowing through the vents above you, “What is it?”  
Closing your eyes he eyed your body curling up to softly withhold a sneeze against your flannel coated legs only to look up seeing his legs shifting at his clothes vanishing. In a peer over your knees you caught his stunned blink when he met your gaze wondering how you’d managed to vanish his clothes and not his chains. “Um,” his tongue darted out to wet his lips at your face scrunching up again, “Mum had this trick, think of a color.”  
You met his gaze spotting his encouraging nod, “Yellow.”  
“Now think of a vegetable.”  
“Potato.”  
“Now an animal.”  
Inhaling slowly feeling your sneezing halt you replied, “Red Panda.”  
His smirk grew again as he eyed you again, especially the strip of skin exposed on your sides through the cutouts across the backs and sides of your tank top before a crash drew your eyes to the door. Mouth agape the Prince glanced from there back to you then back again closing his mouth as the door blew off crashing into the wall across from it. Proudly Thor led the path inside looking over his brother only to drop his smile as he asked, “Why are you naked?”  
Loki, “I really couldn’t say, Brother.”  
Behind him Steve stepped inside looking you over curiously asking, “Who’s the girl?”  
Thor glanced between you only to unhook his cape, help his brother to his feet and hook it around his waist while Peter unlocked his shackles. Weakly you smiled up at Bucky when he moved closer to unchain you, bringing with him the smell of fresh wax and paint on his fake arm stinging your eyes and nose. Over his shoulder Loki spotted your brows furrowing as Bucky shifted to unlock your feet, even with the pinch on your nose your body clenched and quietly contracted through your two sneezes unnoticed by the men around you. Within a moment Steve had covered his groin with his shield as Bucky peered down at his now naked form before glancing over his shoulder towards Loki who had just stopped mouthing the same trick to you. A forced smile spread over his face as he stated, “See, must be part of the defense system or something.”  
Awkwardly Steve glanced at you while Bucky sighed and cupped himself when he rose to his feet ignoring the looks of everyone around him on his path back to one of the disarmed guards to steal their clothes with Steve shuffling sideways behind him. In a glance around the room Dr Strange tried to see where the beam he assumed to have caused the trouble was hidden while Peter helped you to your feet again. With an awkward glance between you and Tony Peter asked, “Um, Mr Stark. We’re taking Miss Pear with us too right?”  
He raised a brow, “Miss who?”  
Peter, “Pear, she works in your building. Helped with that transfer beam last month.”  
Tony raised a brow as Hawkeye said, “Right, you’re the Ghost guy’s girl.”  
Rolling your eyes at Tony’s inspection of you started your path to the door as you mumbled, “I’ll walk.”  
A firm hand on your shoulder belonging to Thor stopped you as he asked, “Not a chance, where is Ghost Guy anyway?”  
“Had to see some family.”  
Tony, “Why didn’t he take you, you’ve been together quite a while?”  
“We aren’t, ugh, firstly we’re not together, secondly, vacation time is on hold until after the quarter has ended, remember?”  
Tony, “Huh. Well you’ll be paid, obviously.”  
Dr Strange asked, “Did you see where the lasers came from? Quite an odd defense.”  
With a palm on your shoulder Loki led you to the door saying, “Perhaps it’s meant to unsettle the intruder.” Firing a discrete wink at you on your path to the waiting jet where Nat eyes the three scantily clad men around you, shaking her head before turning back to the windshield to take off when you were all onboard. With a smirk Loki shifted to be closer to you leaning on your arm rest as he mentally asked, “Why my clothes?”  
Blinking rapidly you answered shakily, “It’s random.”  
He peered at you from the corner of his eye, “And the inspection of my armor before hand, I’m certain I imagined that.” Turning your head with a faint blush on your ears you caught his hint of a smirk and another wink at you, “Given different circumstances I’m certain me naked and alone with you would be far more enjoyable without the team there.” Rolling your eyes you looked forward again, “Chains are optional of course, should you wish it.”  
Turning your head you met his gaze with a pointed glare forcing him to withhold his chuckle through the rest of the flight while Peter turned to start asking you more questions about your kidnapping.  
.  
An awkward wave left you when the suv’s pulled away from your doorstep to your apartment building. Once inside you chuckled softly at the three super suits laying across your bed, with a sigh you crossed the room grabbing them and mentally flashing back to the snippets you had absorbed from Loki at his mind linking with yours. Closing your eyes you pictured his room and teleported yourself there, looking around you walked to the large wall of windows looking out over the city until the door opened behind you. A smirk returned to the Prince’s face when you turned, he stepped inside closing the door behind him eyeing your figure fully saying, “Miss me already?”  
Rolling your eyes you held out the suits draped over your arms, “Brought your suits back.”  
With a nod his hand lowered to flick the pin securing the cape open, rolling your eyes again at his removing the cape to toss it onto the bed, his mouth opening with a soft chuckle at your vanishing again only to have him mentally link with you to say, “Oh come now, I won’t bite, hard.”  
Mentally you scoffed back stirring a chuckle from him in return, “Goodnight Prince Loki.”  
“Dinner at least?”  
“Goodnight Prince Loki.” His chuckle sounded through your mind before you pushed your mental wall back up again.  
…  
All around you the legion of robots raged through the city while you waved your arms dissolving wave after wave of them protecting the city and people cowering behind your shields you had formed. All around you the Avengers appeared once again tailing after Loki, who seemed to be on an all out mission to be wherever both of your forms were. But just as they assumed he was getting closer to your female form this time as the last of the robots dissolved he had managed to push you out of sight, pinning you to a wall where his lips planted firmly on yours. Frozen in place the team all caught the curious sight and turned to head back to the ship giving Loki his privacy as they tried to figure out why he would be interested in the Ghost guy at all except for making you jealous possibly.  
With a smirk he pulled back catching your glare at him stirring a chuckle from him, “Dinner. You, me, eight tonight.” Between two fingers he held out a folded slip of paper he folded in your palm before he leaned in claiming another kiss that quickly deepened stirring a tingling through your body at its unconscious shift back to your other form while your suit went baggy on your body as Loki’s arms curled around your middle holding you off the ground at your new height difference. Clicks sounded at cameras stealing proof of your shift and private moment signaling your teleporting Loki back to his room. As you pulled apart he chuckled and asked again, “Suit on or off?”  
You rolled your eyes again feeling your suit shrinking to fit your figure at his releasing you, “Goodnight Loki.”  
“I will see you at dinner.”  
Locking your eyes with his you replied, “One dinner.” Widening his smirk.  
“There’s always breakfast after. Should you wish it.” With a sigh you teleported yourself back to your room landing on your bed, where you laid back with a sigh hearing his voice in your head again, “It is in jest you know. Nowhere near merely physical. I do adore seeing you blush though.”  
Anxiously he bit his lip at the resounding silence after, and plopped heavily on his bed while he mentally listed everything for your date only to look up when everyone entered his room asking about his date plans. Slowly their phones went off with the news of Ghost guy’s secret identity.  
Tony, “Wait, Miss Pigeon is Ghost Guy?”  
Peter, “It’s Pear and Gargoyle.” Tony raised a brow at his protégé, “She works really hard, you should know her names.”  
Thor smirked at his brother asking, “How’d you get here before us?”  
Loki simply shrugged and Steve pointed at him, “It’s your girlfriend! Probably able to pop up from place to place. She probably took my suit!”  
Loki raised a brow at him, “She found your suit and returned it.”  
Steve’s eyes narrowed as he said, “I’m watching the two of you. She’s hiding more than just a beard and six pack abs.” Widening Loki’s smirk picturing what you had hidden under that armor of yours.


End file.
